


Personal Responsibility

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Camaraderie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Polyamory, Post-Blind Betrayal, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 of 'The Game' - friendships are made and lost, limits are tested and broken...<i>decisions made. </i><br/>*You may read Personal Responsibility without having read The Game.*<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> - - - - - - - - - - - - </p>
</div><br/>1. Outside the Wire - Gavin and his unlikely group emerge from a raid finding their squire friend missing. also, Hancock has a soft spot for dogs, but I wouldn't let him dogsit any time soon...<p>2. Unbreakable Bonds - The makings of true friendships. Gavin has to choose between killing someone he loves or doing what's best for the BoS. A metric crapton of spoilers and a peek into Maxson's mind.</p><p>3. Meaning - Gavin makes his decision. He also gets a promotion and his very own squad...Much to his chagrin. Maxson gets a birthday gift.</p><p>4. Interpersonal Relationships - Turns out Professor Hancock is a terrible role model. Who would ever leave him alone with their child?! </p><p>5. Blood Deal - An interesting discovery is made during Hancock's field trip...A hidden blood farm?! And meet Gavin's new team member! Also...a wild party. </p><p>6. Teambuilding Exercises - Gav and his team are punished for their party. Also, a big nod to Fahrenheit fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> \- - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> Gavin had made himself comfortable in the new Commonwealth over several months of emerging from the vault. He had met John Hancock early on and roamed the countryside distributing justice as they saw fit until they eventually succumbed to the strong feelings between them. This made things extremely trying when Hancock was kidnapped, tortured and used as a carrot on a stick to force Gavin into the role of a killer lapdog.
> 
> After John was rescued, he had been rendered comatose, the solution to which seemed to be intertwining his memories with Gavin’s in the Memory Den. 
> 
> Gavin set out to discover who had been manipulating him and to what end. 
> 
> Danse sponsored him into the BoS and their friendship grew as they wandered around together. John proposed a relationship between the three of them, which surprised Gavin, but seemed to work out...so far. 
> 
> With the help of some of his ragtag Commonwealth friends, Gavin successfully mounted an attack on those responsible for manipulating him to their whims. The assembled group of rebel soldiers had emerged from the battle only to find that one of their number, the young Brotherhood squire who had weaseled his way into the mission as a second sniper, had disappeared after his life had been threatened during the fight.
> 
>   
>    
>  _He knelt down beside her as he felt an emotional coldness wash over him, “You have no idea what I went through because of your fucking game.”_
> 
> _She shook her head slowly, “There’s always another game.”_  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 

  
  


  
**Making A Hard Decision**

A man has to make decisions  
He never wanted to make  
The hardest thing is facing reality  
When you know you must make the decision  
But everything is in the way  
What do you do?  
You must be a man and make the decision.  
Life was never meant to be easy,it will always be rough at times.  
I'm not the best at coping, but i will learn to be better  
It won't get easier from here.

 

****

### Operationally Mobile 

\-- Oscar Mike --

****

“We have to find him, he couldn’t have gone far…” Gavin peered down over the rooftop and scanned the streets, then glanced upward at the encroaching mass of green clouds.

_Of course a goddamn rad storm would roll in now because things weren’t fucked up enough already._

Danse stood next to Gav near the edge of the roof, “Perhaps he's making his way to the rendezvous point. He could be anywhere from here to there.”

X6 motioned to Gavin with his head, “I recommend you refrain from a search at the moment, Sir...Your head wound doesn’t look good.”

Gav touched his forehead and smeared half dry blood across his skin. He eyed his fingertips as if perplexed at the sight. He hadn’t even noticed his wounds. Blood was still seeping from his head and, now that it was brought to his attention, his scalp throbbed and stung in the spot just above his hairline.

Danse took his helmet off and nodded, “And our power cores are about spent. The state of Cait and Preston’s armor right now is...less than ideal, not to mention Fahrenheit doesn’t even have hers any longer and is pretty beat up, herself. It would be best to regroup and return.”

Valentine knelt down near the biggest splotches of blood where the charred sign of laser fire pitted the spot Shaine had been laying. He picked up the pistol and examined it, then started a spiral search of the area around. 

Cait approached Gavin, “Hey, that kid knew what he was gettin’ into…”

Gavin flashed her a glare, then his shoulders slumped. _She was right._ Everyone knew the dangers involved. He had told Shaine not to come! Why did he let the kid come with? He should have told him no. He should have found someone else. 

_He should have..._

“No…” Gav shook his head sternly and looked over to the thick rolling storm, “Nobody gets left behind...and I won’t be satisfied until I find him...dead or alive, he’s coming back to the Prydwen.” He turned to Valentine as the detective was poking a finger at a spot of blood further along the rooftop. Gavin motioned with a hand out into the city, “Dogmeat could find him, easily.” 

Nick gave a nod in agreement, “Undoubtedly. Now, who’s going to find the K9?”

Paladin Danse cleared his throat, “Um...The dog and Hancock are both unaccounted for. Last I saw the two of them was when I left them in the room before the final assault.” His voice was quiet, fearing a tirade to occur.

“Excuse me?” Gavin stepped forward, took a breath and opened his mouth, quite possibly to give him exactly the tirade he was fearing when MacCready trotted up to them.

“Hey,” He had to catch his breath for a moment after running up the stairs, “You find him?” He glanced around, answering his own question. “He emptied his pistol into the courser above him, bringing him out of stealth. I’m not entirely sure if he was hit or not...But I got the assho--er, courser.” He pointed off the far side of the roof, “They both took off that way, but I couldn’t see what happened after they moved around the ducts. I waited for a while to see if either one would come around the building, but neither showed.”

Valentine made his way towards the door and bent down again, “I don’t think this blood is the kid’s.” 

MacCready motioned to the storm with one hand, “As much as I would love to find the kid, I’d like to get out of here. Now would be nice.”

Cait removed her damaged helmet and examined it, “I gotta agree with deadshot o’er there.” She thumbed over her shoulder, “Kid’s probably okay. Or dead. Either way we can’t find him if we get fucked up.” She snorted at Gavin’s condition, “ _More_ fucked up.”

X6 spoke up casually, “I could hunt him down. After all, it’s my primary function to find and retain runaway synths. If I can get _them_ , a mere child shouldn’t pose a problem.”

The way X6 said hunt made Gavin uneasy, but he made a very valid point. Gav eyed X6 suspiciously for a brief moment. He wondered if the courser had any idea that Gavin was more than likely about to betray his creator, his life and quite possibly _him_. “Fine. Valentine, go with him.” He furrowed his brow as he wondered to himself about the courser and the rogue synth running together. Was that a good decision? 

Knight Alexis stepped forward and looked to Danse, then Gav, “I can accompany them, my armor can eat the green, for now... and Fahrenheit gave me her backup core.” She peered down over the rooftop, “And if I run across John and your dog, I’ll bring them back...however I find them.”

Gavin glanced to the Paladin for an answer, but he just found him looking back expectantly. Gav nodded slowly at her, feeling a little sick at her last words.

_Hancock would be okay. He’s extremely resourceful. He’s fine._

The Knight quickly leapt off the rooftop as everyone else made their way for the door.  
  


****

### Save It

****

  
Rain pelted down around him, waking him up with the first few fat drops on his brow. Shaine blinked his eyes blearily and stared up at the angry green sky above the rooftops. His body felt heavy as he struggled onto his side. He weakly pushed away the pile of trash he had been buried under and then threw up. He gave a small nauseated moan and shoved himself up onto his hands and knees, trembling violently.

_Gotta get out of the storm. Move. C’mon, move…_

Another wave of nausea hit him as lightning flashed above and he sicked up once again. The squire pulled himself up over the edge of the dumpster and fell out the other side clumsily. 

A sudden pain shot up his arm as he pushed himself off of it. Shaine glanced down at the hand sized burn on his upper arm and he tried to remember what happened. 

Another flash of lightning drew out a gut wrenching reminder that he desperately needed to get out of the rad storm. He ran unsteadily to the building across the street and quickly moved inside. His head spun and the world tilted as he fought to regain balance. 

_Get downstairs._

He moved through the dimly lit building, carefully following the wall as quietly as he could until he found the stairwell. The squire took his rifle from his back and slumped down in the corner of the landing between floors, eyes straining as every flash of lightning gave a tiny amount of yellow green light from the windows the level above.

_Courser._

There had been a courser on the rooftop with him. Shaine had caught the shimmer of air and rolled just as it fired. He vaguely remembered shooting at it with his pistol and watching it materialize above him. 

_Did he hit it? Where was it now?_

The thing had been shoved to the side by an impact as Shaine had gotten up and ran. He ran...He had fallen. He fell off the roof, off the broken fire escape. Thoughts were muddled. 

Shaine’s body hurt. His head throbbed and his arm stung fiercely. The laser burn had been the most painful thing ever...and he once had a broken arm, which he had thought at the time to be the worst pain ever.... _This was so much worse_. He had a stimpack in one of his pouches. He thought about using it, then shook his head to himself as he thought against it. He wasn’t that bad off yet. 

_Save it for later._

He suddenly had a frightening thought about there being a later which would be worse than this where he would actually need the stimpack. The kid was alone in the wasteland...

He had just started medical training and he wished he knew what to do about the burn on his arm. Wrap it? Leave it? One thing he did know was that he probably had a concussion and falling asleep could be deadly. He decided to pull off the sleeve of his jacket, cut a strip with his small knife, and wrap the burn. Some of the blisters had broken open and seeped. He did know that this type of burn was most likely only a second degree. The courser had only barely missed killing him.

As Shaine tugged the wrap tight with his teeth and hand he heard a quiet voice coming from downstairs. He paused and his heart skipped a beat as he strained to listen. 

“You’re much more trouble than you’re worth. I shoulda just left your ass.” 

The voice sounded as though it were a room or so away. How many were there? The squire pulled his knees up to make himself as small as possible in the dark corner. Should he leave and chance it with the rads? Perhaps go up a couple more floors? 

His stomach turned. How many rads had he already taken? As soon as the storm was over he planned to exit the building as quickly as possible. For now he aimed his rifle down the stairs and sat quietly, trying his hardest to calm himself and breathe slow and even.  
  


****

### Dog Gone

****

  
Hancock and Dogmeat had chosen to go upstairs, rather than stay with the main fight or leave the building, the latter being the more intelligent thing to do. There were still missing coursers to hunt down, however. The two of them had quietly and very efficiently cleared the building all the way to the top, surprising two of the missing coursers as they tried to join the fight down on the sixth floor. That was about the time John realized the building was on fire and starting to collapse underneath them. It took him some time to get down as far as possible before he busted out a window and glanced down below. It appeared to be a pleasant eight story drop to the awning below.

He looked at the dog next to him, which had his paws on the window sill and was looking him in the face with a surprisingly emotional expression. 

“You first…” He picked the animal up and tossed him out the window before jumping after. He had landed on the awning like the dog had, but then it broke beneath him and he landed hard on his ass. John winced and carefully stood up, rubbing his bony backside, “Son of a bitch…”

Dogmeat tilted his head up at Hancock and he flashed a grin at the K9, “Not you…” He laughed quietly at his own joke and limped off to get around the crumbling building. 

The side around the corner suddenly caved in on itself and an avalanche of brick and burning wood crashed down in the street ahead. 

_Well, fuck going that way._

They made their way down the street further circling around another tall building and finding another side street blocked by a mountain of old rubble. 

_Really?!_

As he limped on, Dogmeat suddenly started whining at him. John turned to the animal and spread his arms frustratedly, 

“What?”

He looked around then discovered the sky was rapidly turning green around them. He hadn’t really noticed. Radiation didn’t affect Hancock, so he rarely even thought about rad storms being a problem for others.

“Oh, come on! Seriously? We have places to be!”

The dog whined again. 

“Fucking hell. _Fine._ ”

They had actually nearly made a nice wide circle and now stood at a building down the street on the south side. John opened the door to the building and sighed as the dog trotted inside.  
  


****

### In Passing

****

  
Valentine traced the blood down the stairs on the opposite side of the building which they had gone to get to the roof. The spatters got smaller and spaced farther apart as they went. He must have healed himself. There was no way he had completely fixed up the wounds, however, just stopped the immediate bleeding. By the blood loss on the rooftop, that courser had been quite damaged.

_Heh, he probably looks about as bad as I do._

The exit had once been boarded up, but now the old rotted barrier had been broken and pulled apart recently. The courser had gone out this door. 

They caught up with Knight Alexis outside, who had been searching around the building for signs of the kid or the courser as she waited for the others to get downstairs. 

She spread her hands as she approached the others, “Nothing.”

Nick glanced around, “We should make a spiraling sweep of the area. Where to start?”

X6 motioned down a road, “Those buildings north toward the extraction point. Perhaps he went that way to meet up with the rest of the group.”

Alexis looked up at the tall buildings around them, “I think we should split up, we could cover more ground more quickly…”

“And if we run into the courser? Or really any of the coursers that are still unaccounted for?” Valentine questioned with a hint of uncertainty. He was no match for a courser alone.

“You and X6 search together to the North, I’ll go West. The squire could’ve ran to MacCready for help and just missed him as he came out.”

They walked around the building, past the dumpster where their quarry had been lying unconscious and hidden under trash the whole time.  
  


****

### Decisions Made

****

  
Gavin poked at the stitches in his head. Seven. Not bad. Knight Captain Cade had said it was a bullet wound, not from his helmet being busted on his head. The bullet grazed sideways along his scalp, right over the bone. It had to have been when he was behind the desk. Deacon had nearly killed him.

_So close._

Danse handed him the bottle and Gav took another swig of the whiskey and handed it back. It was almost empty. He leaned against the pipe behind them as they sat on crates in what passed for the break room in the belly of the Prydwen. Night had fallen and the damned storm still raged outside, though it was starting to let up. 

“I should be out there.” Gavin banged the back of his head against the pipe in frustrated anger.

The Paladin slid an arm behind his neck to keep him from doing it again, “They’ll find him. That clever kid’s been sneaking around and being quite capable for years.” He paused then added, “And John will be just fine. He’s used to roaming the commonwealth. He’s smart. He’s good at fighting...stealthy…” Danse clenched his teeth to keep from praising the damned ghoul any further. He hated the fact that he was actually starting to like him. 

Gav relaxed against the other man’s arm and shook his head slowly, “I can’t do this. I made the wrong decision...Now Shaine is either out there alone with fuck knows what happening to him...or dead. It’s my fault.” He gave a mirthless laugh, “And then I sent Alexis and Valentine out there...Why did you let me do that? How many people will I get killed?” He squeezed his eyes closed tightly against the whirlwind of dark thoughts in his mind. 

“You’re going to be a Paladin one day, and I signed up to be your sponsor, so I teach you everything that I know.” Danse looked over at him and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, “A few months before you found us, one of my men was shot multiple times by raiders…” He hesitated briefly, “Scribe Haylen stayed by that Knight’s side for two days straight without sleep fighting to keep him alive...but he was on a slow decline.” He glanced up at nothing in particular, “I decided that his suffering needed to end and ordered Haylen to administer an overdose of painkillers so he could die with dignity. Even though I’m sure she wanted to continue to fight for that Knight’s life, she injected him without question.” The Paladin looked at Gavin who had turned to him with curiosity. “Four soldiers...over half of my team, are gone. Each of them died because of decisions that I made....But I stand by every order I’ve ever given.”

Gavin furrowed his brow as he took in what the Paladin had said. He sighed and moved his head more onto Danse’s shoulder and closed his eyes as the Paladin pulled him closer in a comforting embrace. 

“Danse…” Gav spoke quietly, “You asked me what I thought about you a few weeks ago…” He looked up earnestly, “I think...I really like you... _A lot_.” Was it actual love? He couldn’t be sure, but he knew his feelings toward the Paladin were deeply intense and went well beyond the sex and brotherhood bond.

“I had...hoped so…” even full of whiskey, the Paladin was awkward with emotions. 

_But not with actions..._

The room was slowly spinning...until Danse brought it to a halt, along with all semblance of time and thought, with a passionate kiss.  
  


****

### Promises Pt. 2

****

  
Hancock made his way into the building, glancing around in the dim light streaming through the windows. Ferals had a distinct pungent stench about them. Something like rotten Yum Yum Deviled Eggs mixed with dead radstag. Surprisingly this was also the smell of Salisbury Steak, according to the ghoul. His nose, or lack thereof, could pick up the slightest scents with the exposed olfactory epithelium, making terrible smells even worse.

Luckily he didn’t smell any ferals in the room. Excellent. One thing seemed to be going easily. 

_Spoke too soon._

Dogmeat gave a low quiet warning growl as he lowered his head to focus on something in the room. John grabbed the rifle that was slung over his back and he squat down quickly next to the animal. He narrowed his eyes in the direction the dog was looking. Something or someone was behind the reception desk toward the back of the wrecked room. 

He tapped the dog on the shoulder with the back of his hand and pointed to the desk. The animal was incredibly intuitive. He padded carefully around one direction and Hancock went the other way. Dogmeat immediately lunged at the crouching figure and took a close range laser blast for his trouble. The smell of singed fur filled the room as the K9 flinched back and crumpled on the ground.

John fired on the figure, glancing its arm and forcing the weapon in its hand to drop as it spun to face the ghoul. 

A quick palm slapped Hancock’s weapon to the side roughly as his eyes widened a bit, “You!” 

His moment of startled recollection earned him a sharp crack across the face with the back of the man’s fist followed by being quickly pounced upon and pushed roughly to the ground.

The man straddled John, wrapped both hands around his throat and bore down on him. His face was strangely calm as he stared down at the ghoul, “They should have let _me_ kill you while it was more convenient...I wouldn’t have failed.”

John started to see little pinpricks of light edging his vision. He reached down to try and grab his knife, but it was pinned tightly against his hip under the synth’s leg. He desperately clawed at the man’s arms for a moment before grabbing his wrist and elbow to pull him down onto himself and, hopefully, roll them both over. 

He couldn’t. The synth had incredible strength and locked his elbows tight against John’s last ditch effort. Darkness started to close in on him and his struggling slowed down. 

The pressure abruptly lightened up on his throat a bit and the ghoul gasped a lung full of air. A small gap formed between the synth’s thigh and Hancock’s hip as the attacker was tugged backwards just barely enough to make a difference. 

_It was all he needed._

The synth made a choked gasping sound and looked down at himself in surprise. John snarled and twisted the knife between ribs, Then drove it in once more before the weight was pulled backwards off of him. 

Hancock coughed and got to his knees with a little difficulty. Dogmeat still gripped the back of the attacker’s coat tightly in his jaws, even as he hunched down in pain.

John coughed a few more times, taking pained breaths for a moment as he knelt on one knee next to the synth. He watched him as he lay there bleeding and wheezing quietly. _How human he looked._ All the pain and fear held in his face. The ghoul tightened his mouth and narrowed his eyes, “I told you I was going to kill you…” 

The synth opened his mouth so say something, but John didn’t want to hear it. He made a quick slice along his throat, drowning whatever he was about to say in a gurgle of blood. 

Lightning flashed outside, then raindrops began to fall. 

John wiped his knife on his former tormentor’s jacket, tucked the dropped pistol into his pants, and stood up. He watched the wounded dog make a shaking feeble attempt to stand. His head was down and he limped closer to the ghoul, then leaned against him heavily. 

More lightning. 

John sighed and bent down, scooping up the wounded K9 in his arms, “Alright, let’s go…”

He carried the animal downstairs into the darkness below, setting him down carefully and sitting beside him against a wall. Hancock’s black eyes picked up more light than an average person, though even to him it was still pretty dim. Dogmeat whimpered quietly and climbed carefully into John’s lap. 

“Awe, c’mon…” The ghoul looked down at the simpering animal, “I only got one stimpack left! Walk it off.” He sighed pointedly as the dog whined again. John ran his hands over Dogmeat's shoulder then withdrew wet fingers. Little blood, mostly wetness from blisters breaking. The wound was really deep, but half of the impact was caught on the edge of the K9’s armored vest. 

_Lucky for the both of them._

John took the last stimpack from his inner coat pocket and scratched the dog’s head, “You’re lucky I like ya…and you happened to save my scrawny ass...” He stabbed the needle into the animal’s haunches, “Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to live up to...Can’t let anyone think I’ve gone soft or anything…”

Dogmeat licked John’s face in thanks as he tossed the empty syringe to the floor. Hancock pushed the dog away, “Ugh, stop that!” 

The animal wagged his tail then limped in a circle three times before plopping down against the ghoul’s leg to rest. John pat the dog, scratched lightly behind his ears, then relaxed against the wall. 

He stared down at Dogmeat as he absently pet him and gave a little snort, “You’re much more trouble than you’re worth. I shoulda just left your ass.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Hancock stretched and winced at small pains that made themselves known as he did so. _Being sober was a bitch._ He glanced down to the sleeping dog in his lap, “Comfortable?”

Dogmeat raised his head and yawned. They had been napping for a few hours as the storm passed and now they sat in pitch black silence since night had fallen. John grumbled and pushed himself up from under the animal, dropping him awkwardly to the floor with a thud. 

The dog scrambled to his feet and stretched carefully, his shoulder still quite tender, then followed the ghoul out the door lazily. 

The K9 paused in the stairwell and snuffed at a scrap of cloth intently. John stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back down to the dog on the landing, “Leave that, ya don’t know where it’s been.”

The animal made a strange whining growl sound that Hancock was unfamiliar with. The ghoul gave a sigh and moved back down the stairs to see what was so interesting about the trash on the floor. 

“It’s a scrap of cloth…” John held it up and examined the thing. A cut up bit of clothing. “You’re just as bad as Gav...always so damn interested in junk.” 

He tossed it back on the ground and turned to leave when the dog picked it up and pressed the bit of cloth into John’s leg. The ghoul snatched the materiel from his jaws and grumbled, “Look, mutt...I ain't had my morning coffee...and by coffee I mean chems. I ain't high enough to deal with you right now.” Damn, he could be an ass when he went through withdrawals. 

Hancock went back up the stairs, eyeing the cloth in his hand as Dogmeat padded exuberantly by his side. He pushed the door open and looked around the streets. The air smelled strongly of smouldering fire and acid, although the storm had been gone for a while now. 

John knelt next to the K9 and tied the bit of cloth to his chain collar, “How about ya find something useful?” He stood and motioned out to nothing in particular, “You know, mentats, jet...stimpacks, I guess…” He lightly touched his cheek where the synth had struck him. Even though stimpacks had healed his bones from the torture he’d received, the way they healed left him with some pain that would never fully vanish and the blow had just injured the old break all over again. His collarbone would never be the same, either. The constant dull ache in the bones had been a fun little reminder. He was eternally grateful that he hadn’t been conscious when that airship doc had to rebreak his clavicle where the stimpacks healed it wrong so he could wire it back together. 

Dogmeat sniffed the air and paced back and forth briefly before trotting off in a direction, a slight limp in his step. Hancock sighed and started off after him, “Hey mongrel, Goodneighbor is that way…” the dog completely ignored him as he pointed in a different direction.  
  


****

### Outside the Wire

****

  
Knight Alexis had made her way through structures carefully as she spiraled around opposite where X6 and Valentine would be. She stepped into the building across the street from the point of origin and waited for the two synths to join up with her and report.

It had been several hours since the storm had let up and she had to change her power core. She flicked on her helmet light and moved through the dark room, immediately coming across the synth laying on the ground tits up. She moved through the building, finding the used stimpack on the floor downstairs, but no other traces of the objectives. Alexis made her way back upstairs just as the synths entered. 

They approached the body and the dark skinned courser spoke casually, “This unit is... _was_...N8-42.” Noting the look of curiosity from Nick, he added, “This is the one who started the synth raid from the Institute.” 

Valentine knelt next to the body and examined the wounds carefully, “This was most definitely done by an accomplished killer…” He pointed to the neck wound, “The neck tie here appears to have been given by someone who really hated the synth or was just a cruel bastard. He would have died quickly from the initial wounds, this was unnecessary.” He noted the blood smeared on the unit's clothing and the way the stab wounds had been twisted open.

X6 was as calm as ever, “The style is similar to that of John Hancock.”

Nick nodded in agreement as Alexis spoke up, “Well, now we know he wasn’t K.I.A….yet... Let’s un-ass from this shithole and hope like hell the kid, or if not, K9 is with him.”

She motioned to the door with one hand and waited for the two synths to head out. Alexis didn’t quite trust them, especially the courser, he was unsettling to say the least. 

As they made their way outside, the detective paused and turned, “You okay to keep going? You’ll say if you’re tired, right?”

“JFW…” She paused and specified for him, “Just fucking wonderful...move it.”

She _was_ tired. The hours spent pulling trigger had been exhausting, but she would embrace the suck and carry on until she found the squire. She had been rather attached to the kid. He was somewhat of an outcast among the other kids and she could relate...she had been an outcast as a squire, as well. Alexis was a bit of a rule breaker, herself, and she had actually been the one responsible for his initial disobedient airport visit which landed him in Paladin Danse’s training sessions. 

_Knight Gavin would undoubtedly kill her if he knew._

X6 pointed to a large building with a flat roof far off in the distance, “Our next destination should be there. If he’s resourceful and smart, he’d try to get to the roof and find a means to signal one of your aircrafts.”

The Knight nodded, “That’s what I’d do…” She had one smoke grenade, the kid wasn’t given any. He knew how to rig up a signal, however. He most likely headed to the building instead of back to their original extraction point to gather supplies for the birdseed. The building was closer, despite being out in the middle of the fucking country and possibly populated with hell knows what.

Wonderfuckingful.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Shaine could barely make out a large flat roof in the dark distance. A vertibird could land there. He just had to make it from here to there without getting killed.

_No problem._

The sky was clear now. He looked up and guessed it to be nearly midnight. As much as he didn’t want to travel at night, he really needed to get somewhere he could signal from and get out of this place ASAP. The moon was full, at least, and gave some decent light. He stuck close to the sides of buildings as he moved cautiously along.

He wondered if anyone was searching for him. Probably not, he had been warned and knew the dangers involved in what he did. Shaine picked up a bit of cement and scratched a squire’s double chevron into the bricks of a structure he passed, just in case. 

If he had to do it all over again, knowing how he would end up, would he have made the argument to Knight Gavin to join the fight?

_Heck yes._

Shaine had actually put down three synths during the skirmish that were heading into the building on his side and it had him feeling useful. The first one was the most difficult. Synths looked and bled just like a human. When he had the thing in his sights, all he could see was a person just like him or anyone. When he pulled the trigger, he had missed the kill shot because he hesitated and had to follow up with another. The synth had cringed and bled. _It had been hurt_. They could feel pain.

Shooting at muties, lurks, ferals and mongrels was easy. People…not so much. Not at first. The second was easier. The third was killed without hesitation. _They were the enemy._ He had to remind himself over and over.

He carefully made his way up and over a pile of collapsed building and found barrels of burning fire up ahead. The squire ducked down behind a large chunk of cement and eyed the hanging sacks of bloody body parts. Oh man...that was the last thing he wanted to see in his path. He thought about it for a while, then decided to try his luck at sneaking past. The edges of the area were still shrouded in darkness and pretty far off from the telltale signs of the muties. 

He carefully snuck to the side of a broken structure and quietly stepped inside. As Shaine carefully made his way out the other broken wall kitty-corner, he hopped to the side and made a disgusted face. He nearly stepped in crap. _Crap!_ Too large to be from a mongrel, it was fresh mutie hound scat. 

The squire held his breath and gripped his rifle tightly as he peered around the corner. Sure enough, the hulking form of the hound was pacing away down the street. It was heading down crossways, though. All Shaine had to do was sneak across the road to the opposite side. 

_I can do that…_

At first his steps were slow and silent, but as the beast paused to sniff the air and turn, Shaine ran the rest of the way. 

_That had been a mistake._

The thing heard him and jogged in the direction of the side street the kid had disappeared into. As it caught his scent, it started a dead run down the road after him.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
“I hate you…” Hancock continued to jog after the dog, unhappy that he had to exert himself. He stopped and caught his breath as the dog sniffed a spot intently then pissed on something he found particularly interesting. John leaned against a trash can and glanced down at a pair of legs peeking out from behind it. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the can back, exposing a dead raider. He made a face then knelt down beside it, rifling through the bloodied jacket pockets. He had a pipe pistol and some ammo for it, which the ghoul found much more useful than the institute weapon with nearly no ammo that he had picked up earlier. He poked around some more and found loose mentats in the man’s pants pocket.

He smiled to himself, “Jackpot…” He picked out pocket lint then popped the candy in his mouth without any further hesitation. 

John already felt better. He approached Dogmeat and glanced around the area, trying to figure out where they were. He stepped closer to the building and narrowed his eyes at a mark, touching it lightly. _Where had he seen that before?_ It was fresh, scratched with cement, and irritatingly familiar. The dog looked up at him expectantly, ready to continue their trek to fuck only knew where. Hancock glared at the animal, “C’mon...you’re being ridiculous.” And then he seen it. The bit of cloth tied around the dog’s chain had the same symbol on it. That was a bit of the kid’s coat sleeve. 

“ _Awe, hell_.” He motioned down the road, “Alright then…Let’s go…”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Shaine wasn’t nearly fast enough to outpace the hulking beast behind him. He turned suddenly and dropped to one knee. _He would not die running._ The squire readied his knife as the hound set upon him in a snarling leap. The kid shielded his face with one arm and thrust his knife out at the beast’s gaping maw.

Suddenly the hound was slammed to the side, jaws snapping shut inches from Shaine’s arm over his head. 

Dogmeat latched onto the thing’s neck near the shoulder, trying to pin it down. The mutie hound was so massive that the animal attached to it was nothing more than a minor irritation. The thing stood up from where the dog had tackled it and turned on the K9. Just as its massive head whipped around to mangle the attacking dog, a large combat knife thunked directly into the thing’s eye and dropped it like a sack of rocks.

The squire stared stupidly at the ghoul as he yanked his knife from the beast’s face and turned to him, “Holy shit, kid! You have some balls!” He motioned to the deep knife slash across the hound’s cheek and chuckled. 

Hancock knelt beside Shaine and looked him over, “Hey...kid...ya okay?”

Shaine felt the color drain from his face as he wavered and fell.

John caught him and laughed.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
The ghoul pat the kid’s cheek rather roughly, “C’mon, nap time's over…” He watched Shaine stir and open his eyes a little.

“Get up...I ain't carrying you.” John stood up from beside the squire laying on the cement and poked at his arm with the toe of his boot for emphasis. 

Shaine slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced around, “What...what happened?” He eyed the mountain of dead hound off to the side and furrowed his brow.

Hancock laughed and motioned to the beast, “You were almost dogfood, kid. I saved your ass…”

Dogmeat tilt his head at the ghoul and made a little whining sound.

“Okay, I guess the mutt helped…” He pointed at the K9 and grumbled to it, “And now we’re even, so I don’t wanna hear any more shit from you.”

The squire awkwardly got to his feet and leaned against the skeleton of a nearby car, “Thank you…” 

John looked up and down the street, “What the hell happened, anyway? Why ya out here all alone?”

The kid blinked in thought, “Um...there was a courser on the roof...I ran…” He spoke a little sheepishly, feeling embarrassed to have ran away instead of being able to kill it. 

“No shit?” Hancock sounded impressed, however, “And you’re still kickin’, huh?” The ghoul thought for a moment, “That must have been the asshole I found in the storm...He was hiding, trying to heal up...You do that?”

Shaine furrowed his brow, “Yeah…I guess so. I mean, sort of.” He looked up at the ghoul, “Did you kill it?”

John gave a dark unsettling grin, “Oh yeah...I killed the fuck outta that bitch.” 

The kid smiled brightly and pushed away from the vehicle, “You’re so shit hot, Mr. Hancock...um, I mean...you’re pretty awesome!”

“Oh, kid…you’re cute.” He tapped the squire on the chest with the back of his hand and chuckled at Shaine’s redaction.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
“Well look who it is…” Valentine motioned down the street to the shadows walking up ahead.

Knight Alexis paused as her heart skipped a beat to see the kid alive. She trot up after them excitedly, “Squire!”

The trio ahead turned as they heard metal boots thumping against cement. 

Hancock crossed his arms and glared at the tinhead’s complete lack of stealth as Shaine ran to her. 

The kid smiled up at the Knight, “Alex! You came for me!” 

She removed her helmet to smile at him, “Of course I did.” 

X6 and Valentine casually approached as John grumbled in the distance, “Hey, I’m the one who saved his little ass…”

Knight Alexis put her helm back on and moved over to Hancock and the K9 with Shaine following close by her side. She motioned to the building a few more blocks ahead, “Let’s get up there, pop smoke and evac the hell outta here.”

The ghoul narrowed his eyes at her with a bit of confusion towards the jargon as they started moving down the street once more.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Alexis was sitting outside of her suit next to Shaine after they all stopped for a piss break. She handed him the signal grenade, “Take the birdseed, squire…”

He took it a little reluctantly, “Why me? You should keep it.” 

The Knight gave a little smile, “Well, kid...if you bite it then it’s game over. The rest of us…” She reconsidered what she was about to say and softened the blow a little, “We can be left behind.”

Shaine pulled a flip lighter and canister of jet from his pocket and replaced it with the smoke signal. 

Hancock eyed the kid, “What are ya doin' with that?” 

The squire held the chem out in his open palm, “Um… jet is highly flammable. I was going to use it to start a fire... “

Valentine pointed to it and looked at John, “And you inhale that crud… “

“Sure do.” Hancock snatched the jet from the kid's hand and pocketed it without a second thought.  
  


****

### Red Star Cluster

****

  
“Well, ain’t that a big bag of dicks…” Knight Alexis was crouched down behind cement barricades with the rest of the group, eyeing the muties surrounding the target building.

X6 nodded to the open doors behind three super mutants standing around a trash fire, “I believe there are more inside.” 

Alexis snorted, “Of course there are, otherwise this would be too easy.” She turned to the group, “I’m still fighting fit, this metal body bag can still take a lot of rocks…” She tapped on her metal chest plate with her fist then made a wedge shape with her hands, “We’re going to goose the kid up and rush the door --”

“Speak fuckin' english!” Hancock growled at the Knight in frustration. 

Alexis retorted with little patience for his mouth, “Shut up and color --” 

John glared, “What the hell did you just say to me?”

Shaine stepped between the two of them to make them stop arguing and spoke to Hancock, “You know how birds fly?” He mirrored the vee shape she had made with her hands, “Alex is going to be the tip here, you guys are going to be to her sides using her for a shield…” His voice got a little quiet, “I’m going to be here behind her, protected on three sides.” 

The Knight pointed to John, “Except you…” She sighed to herself at the fact she needed him to do something specific, “I need you and the K9 to PH the…” She took a breath and spoke a little slower, attempting to clarify for the ghoul’s sake, “Go kill the mutie with the rocket launcher.”

Hancock waved a hand at her flippantly and walked off, “Whatever.”

She watched him go for a moment and spoke to Shaine quietly, “I fucking swear, if he jacks us I will rip his goddamn head off.”

The squire shook his head, “No...He’s good, I don’t think he will…”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
They all watched the mutie standing on the fire escape of the building for some time, waiting for Hancock to do his job.

Alexis grumbled to nobody in particular, “That rat bastard…”

_And then it dropped._

The ghoul stood in the shadows behind the large lump of green mutant and watched the kid and his entourage charge into the open. 

X6 and Valentine crowded the kid behind the Knight as the muties came at them. They fired on the bellowing trio as they ran, immediately killing one and wounding the other two critically. Alexis took a few hits from their bludgeoning weapons before ending them and moving on. 

The escort ran through the double doors and were immediately set upon by two hulking mutants wielding sharp weapons. The Knight, being the first to enter, took the brunt of the attack. X6 and Valentine fired on the attackers relentlessly, but the things could take a lot of damage before being put down. 

_One of the muties had a cutter._

The weapon hit Alexis on the arm with a high-pitched metallic screeching as it cut through her plating. Shaine watched in horror as the chain around the weapon kicked out blood spatters. 

X6, Valentine and the Knight finally put the muties down and moved on through the room, finding groups of the things in several rooms and hiding spots. Shots fired ahead, pelting Alex’s armor relentlessly. A few stray bullets grazed X6 and Valentine both where they were exposed behind her. 

They took cover in a busted up room to the side. Alexis peered out around the door and was answered with a hailstorm from a mutie with a minigun. 

“Shittastic…” Alexis growled at the predicament as she eyed the blood splattered gash in the arm of her suit.

_It hurt like a bitch._

The mutant bellowed out some shit talk and his taunting was suddenly cut short. Alexis poked her head out of the room again and seen Hancock standing over the lump of bloody mutant in the room. He glared at her then crouched down and continued on his way with Dogmeat following close behind. 

“Well, Fuck me...He’s useful, after all.” Alexis snorted. 

Shaine moved closer to the armored Knight, “Told you so…”

X6 spoke casually, “I believe the ghoul has the right idea.”

Valentine nodded slightly in agreement, “As much as I hate to admit it, splitting up after this room might be a good option.”

The courser nodded to the kid, “It’s not like you can keep him completely safe anyway, may as well stealth on as many super mutants as we can in the surrounding rooms as you take him to the roof.”

“We’ll catch up before the cavalry makes it, no worry there.” Nick sounded a little apprehensive.

“Negative.” Alexis shook her head, “I’m not comfortable with that plan.”

“Like it or not…” Valentine spread his hands, “It’s probably the best we have.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Hancock, X6, Valentine and Dogmeat cleared rooms around Shaine and Alexis as they quickly made their way down the halls and up stairs. As they got closer to the rooftop, the Knight and the squire ran the rest of the way and out the door while the others mopped up behind them.

Alex swept the area, “Drop it, kid…” She was relieved, but a hint of unease tinged her voice as the squire popped the smoke grenade. 

As they watched smoke billow into the sky, a loud bellowing outcry was heard on the opposite of the roof coming from behind a group of ducts. 

Alexis poured rounds into the mutie as he ran toward them and it was cut down to its knees quickly, thirty some odd feet away.

Shaine gasped and turned to run as he seen the blinking red light cradled in the thing’s arm. He tripped over himself in panic, immediately curling into a ball as Alexis covered him with her metal frame.

Just as the Knight hit her knees over Shaine, the mini-nuke the mutie carried exploded around them with a heated intensity and cracked the roof beneath them. Alexis was pressed against Shaine as she strained to hold herself up enough to keep from crushing the kid.

The squire’s ears rung loudly as he frantically scrambled out from under Alexis, who immediately let herself drop to the ground with a loud metallic thud.

The kid gasped as he moved to the Knight sprawled on the ground.

The back of her armor was a wreck.

Shaine’s eyes widened as he remembered seeing Proctor Ingram brought back to the compound after she had been crushed under the landslide of a cliff. She had to be cut out of her suit and she was a mess inside, her legs smashed beyond saving.

The Kight’s suit looked just as bad as Ingram’s had. His hands trembled as he touched the ruined release valve. No way he would be able to get her out. He heard her cough wetly as his hearing started to return. The squire knelt beside her head and grabbed her dented helmet. He pulled it off with some difficulty, falling back onto his rump as it dislodged. Shaine tossed the helm aside and looked down at Alexis with dread in his eyes.

A stream of blood fell from her mouth as she struggled to breathe. She turned her head slightly and looked up at the kid kneeling over her.

The squire stared at her with an expression of shocked fear, “I don’t know what to do! What do I do?!”

His medical training definitely didn’t cover this. Shaine tried to breathe and think through the panic. The Knight was starting to go into shock, her body had been crushed inside the suit and Shaine knew that no stimpack would help her now.

Alexis held a wild look of fear in her eyes for a moment as she spluttered and tried to talk. Shaine moved close and held her head against his lap, pulling her hair back from her face, “It’s okay...It’s going to be okay.” His words were just as much for himself as they were for the Knight.


	2. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _I will stand by you and help you through the storm inside, and when you can no longer stand I will be your shelter. I will dry your eyes and fight beside you, tell you the things you need to hear to give you strength and hold you tight in the face of the tempest._
> 
>  
> 
> _I will always be your friend, I will always be here for you._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...contains ridiculous amounts of spoilers concerning Danse.

  
  


  
__  
"Perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it.  
Those who ... have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must,  
and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."  
\-- J.K. Rowling  


 

###  **Rage**

  
Danse ran through the broken building after Gavin as he tore through super mutants in a blind rage. Gav pounded heedlessly over wooden floors in his power armor, wielding a razorwire baseball bat he had picked up from the first mutie he beat into a bloody heap with his bare hands. The Paladin had quit calling his name and trying to stop him long ago, Gavin had twisted off in the worst way.

He started to tire as he continuously beat the last mutie well past the point of death. Danse snatched the baseball bat from Gavin and he angrily turned on the Paladin, shoving him backwards with a loud growl of rage. Danse braced himself against the push, which angered Gav more. He punched him in the chest plate three times before the Paladin grabbed his fist. Gavin fell to his knees with a loud metallic thud and removed his helmet, dropping it to the floor as he stared at nothing in particular and breathed heavily against his exhaustion. 

The Paladin removed his helm and stood quietly at Gavin’s side. There was nothing he could say right now that would bring him out of his thoughts and if he needed to work through it physically, then so be it, Danse would stand by him through any storm. 

Eventually Gavin stood up and turned to face Danse, “Thank you.” 

He put his hand on Gav’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.”  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two of them sat on the edge of the busted up overpass, leaning against the skeleton of a car. Their suits of power armor stood stoically behind like iron sentinels washed in the brilliant golden glow of the setting sun.

“What does the Brotherhood do with their dead?” Gavin stared out over the barren landscape below and threw another small bit of concrete down off the edge into the expanse of space far above the trees.

Danse leaned his head back against the rusted metal with a distant look of reverie on his face, “Our honorable brothers and sisters will have their names entered into the Codex along with any notable accomplishments.” He motioned with his hands as he continued, “There’s a massive necropolis deep underground just outside the Citadel that some refer to as The Tomb of Steel or also known as The Steel Army where hundreds of power armor suits stand lined up in rows. Each fallen soldier is welded inside their suit which becomes an iron sarcophagus.” He looked over to Gavin, “It’s quite awe inspiring.”

Gavin could almost picture the impressive sight. He tossed another bit of cement off the ledge at his feet as he imagined walking the rows upon rows of armor to stand in front of Alexis. He imagined a full row of the people he knew. Lancer Lucci, Knight Jexter, Proctor Ingram, Knight Bailey, Knight Crewe, Knight Captain Cade, Knight Aleski, Proctor Teagan, Scribe Haylen... _Paladin Danse._ He shook himself out of the dark thoughts swirling in his mind as he watched the last bit of sunlight disappear over the horizon. 

Danse questioned carefully, “Ready to go back yet?”

“No…” Gavin sighed, “I don’t think I’ll be ready for a while.” He looked at the Paladin earnestly, “Will you stay with me?”

“I have to return to duty...“ Danse gave a small comforting smile, “Eventually.”

Gavin laid his head on the Paladin’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Power armor grease.

Danse smelled like testosterone and power armor grease. In his embrace, Gavin found security and comfort. He was the quiet shelter from raging storms that threatened to overcome sanity. He was the sound mind of reason, the embodiment of strength and stability and he was undying devotion. Where Danse was his protection from the world, John was his passionate unbridled desire. When Gavin held John against him, he felt the role of protector. He fit himself perfectly against Gavin’s side, head on his shoulder, arm on his chest. He smelled like travel. Dirt, leather and chems. John brought out a strong hedonistic nature, wanton lust, and wild excitement. 

The two men made up a whole that was once Nora. 

Gavin had a hard time remembering things since visiting the memory den with John, but he did remember how he felt in her embrace. He would hold her, feeling himself the vigilant protector and strong supportive lover. At times, he would put his head on her lap and curl into a ball, feeling utterly defeated by life. She would become his rock. She would stroke his hair and kiss his forehead, silently promising that everything would be okay. 

Vanilla and lilacs.  
  


###  **Truth**

  
“Ya need to man the fuck up and stop acting like a child.” Hancock stood in the state room in front of Gavin with his arms crossed frustratedly.

Gav sighed, “I didn’t come here for a lecture.”

John pressed his fingertips to Gavin’s chest, “Well you’re gettin' one, so shut up and sit down.” 

He plopped down on the couch and Hancock sat down on the sofa across from him. John leaned back and put one arm over the back of the couch, “It’s a good thing that ya care so much. You have passion. One of the reasons people follow you.” 

Gavin shook his head angrily, “I don’t want people to follow me…” 

Hancock snorted, “Well, tough shit. The truth is that they do so what are ya going to do about it? Ya gunna mope around and bitch, or are ya going put that fuckin' mantle on and become the man they all see and trust?” He paused and thought for a moment, “A true leader has the confidence to stand alone, the courage to make tough decisions and the compassion to listen to the needs of others. He doesn’t set out to be a leader, but becomes one by the equality of his actions and the integrity of his intent.”

Gav furrowed his brow, “Is that...a McArthur quote?”

“Yeah, and it’s goddamn truth.” John looked perturbed, “How well did you know Alexis?”

“She was the first Knight I really sat and talked with on the Prydwen.” Gavin’s voice was a little quiet as he remembered Alex, “She had spent almost all her life with the Brotherhood. She liked sunrises, card games, dogs, and tarberry pudding. She volunteered to come with us to the raid and volunteered to go find Shaine...and now she’s dead because of an oder I gave.” 

John nodded a little, “Yeah... Why do ya think she was so adamant about following you?” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, “She believed in you and your cause. You inspire action. Look at what you’ve accomplished with the minutemen. They were a fuckin' mess when ya found them huddling in that museum.” He plucked a half empty bottle of rum off the table and took a drink then gave a half smile, “Look at all these little fuckin' settlements you’ve started. Those people revere you for giving them hope, safety and life beyond fear and squalor. You have the power to make a difference. You can especially make a difference in the goddamn Brotherhood of fuckin' cocksure Steel.” He set the bottle down and Gavin reached for it. Hancock snatched it away before he could even touch it, “Nope. Ya need to sit there and wrap your sober mind around the shit I just laid down.” He flashed a grin, “And when you’re done being a whiny bitch, we can go play.”  
  


###  **Camaraderie**

  
Lancer Lucci.

They had given her the nickname Lucky because more than half the people who read her name mispronounced it, but she had lived up to the nickname on several occasions where, by all means, she should have died. She was a short young woman and had often been mistaken for a squire, but she had a mouth on her that could make an old man blush ten shades of red. If anyone needed a great pilot to fly through a shit storm, Lucky was the first to volunteer. She kept a teddy bear in her foot locker and Gavin was one of three people who knew why. She was loyal, brave, a little too headstrong at times, and she followed Gavin without question. 

He stood behind her seat in the vertibird, one hand holding onto the headrest and the other at his side flexing and unflexing his fingers as he watched her. She chose to follow him. She was drawn to his aggressively passionate tendency to get things done when nobody else would even try. When Maxson told him no, he’d do it anyway simply because it was the right thing to do. He was protective of people, especially those he cared for, and he did everything in his ability to help those in need. Alexis was also drawn to his dedication to what was right and his devotion to others. Gavin did as he pleased, and what he did was ensure the well being and protection of those who couldn’t protect themselves. 

Gavin could see it now. He still hated it, but it was time for him to lead those who looked to him for direction. Soldiers too afraid to speak their minds to authority or who blindly followed orders because that was what they had been conditioned to do, damned if it went against their morals or not. 

Alexis was a good woman, a devoted soldier, and a friend. _Gav would never forget her._ He steeled himself to the fact that it wouldn’t get easier, but he didn’t want it to. He wanted to feel sorrow for his fallen comrades, he wanted to care. How in the hell did Maxson do it? He’s so damn young. Just like Paladin Danse, Arthur knows every soldier on the Prydwen. That’s the mark of a great leader. _Compassion._

As the Prydwen came into view, Gavin felt a little anxious. He’d been gone nearly three weeks and he was guessing he was about to get lit up by Elder Maxson...again. He always walked out of Arthur’s quarters feeling incredibly lucky the man had not given him a flying lesson off the deck for his constant insubordinance. Danse continued to vouch for him, however, which sometimes landed him in punishment right next to Gav. They had scrubbed decks together countless times now.

Lucky docked the bird and stepped off after Gavin, walking beside him casually, “Glad you decided to come back.” She removed her helmet and smiled up at him, “Never know if you’ll disappear for good and that’d be a real shame since you’re my favorite entertainment.”

He held the door open for her, “Thanks…I had to come back, anyway, you and I have unfinished business in the form of a certain card game where you robbed me of my caps.”

She smirked, “I did no such thing, you gave them to me. You suck ass at cards. Maybe we should play an easier game for you...Go fish, perhaps? That’d be more your pace.”

“Eat a dick.” Gavin pushed her up the ladder as she laughed down at him.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You’re holding up pretty well.” Gavin sat next to Shaine on the forecastle, swinging his legs over the edge and sharing a box of chocolate sugar bombs, “I hear you’re quite the celebrity now.”

The squire shrugged, “Yeah, I guess…Elder Maxson took a special interest in me and now I have to do a lot of extra work like learning tactics, leadership, diplomacy and reading maps.” He sighed, “It’s pretty boring.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows at the boy, Maxson was grooming him for something significant. “Well, at least you didn’t get into too much trouble…” There was a hint of question in his tone.

“Oh, no...I got in _lots_ of trouble…” the boy sighed, “I just finished my last week of PS a few days ago.”

The Knight chuckled, “So, what sort of shit were you polishing?”

“Ugh…” the kid wrinkled his nose, “Kells made me pick up rocks off the tarmac and pile them...and I had to dig holes and fill them in…” Shaine rested his chin on his crossed arms against the railing, “Then Maxson told me that I was going to get a promotion in a few months or a year depending on how quick I learn stuff. He said I’m going to be the youngest Knight in the history of the Brotherhood.”

Gav pat him on the shoulder and smiled, “That’s incredible, Shaine. I’m proud of you.”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but it’s just one more thing that separates me from the other kids. They already hated me.” He pressed his forehead to his arms and mumbled, “I miss Alex, she was my only friend.”

“I miss her, too.” Gavin looked out over the water, “When I first got here, she was my only friend. All the Knights and Initiates hated my quick promotion. They hated that I’m an outsider. Some still hate me.” He glanced sideways at the kid and smiled, “For what it’s worth, I like you and I’m happy to call you friend.”

Shaine turned his head enough to peek at him, “You don’t count.”

He snorted, “What do you mean I don’t count?” He grabbed the kid and knuckled his head playfully, making him yelp and shove away then laugh and punch Gav in the arm.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gavin leaned back in his seat and tossed his cards on the table as Lucky laughed, “Told ya you suck ass at cards.” She winked at him, “Wanna give me some more caps or are ya sore from the fucking I’ve given you?”

Knight Crewe shuffled the deck, “Shit, I think he likes it.”

Bailey grabbed the edge of the table, threw his head back and moaned, “Ohhh, Lucky...Harder, baby!”

“Hell yes…” Aleski pretended to masturbate under the table as she bit her lip, “I love watching this...mmmm.”

“Shut your cock holsters, she has your caps, too.” Gav pointed at the stack in front of Lucci which she shuffled her hand through to emphasize his point. 

He always enjoyed his time with the group he had become close with, even though they were an incredibly lewd and rowdy bunch. That was just part of their charm. These soldiers, _along with Alexis,_ seemed to be the biggest outcasts on the Prydwen. They had all spent a significant amount of time scrubbing decks and running circles around the Airport in full dress because, much like Gavin, they liked to constantly question authority and get into trouble. However, they were the most incredibly loyal and trustworthy soldiers Gav had ever met. 

A Knight approached the group and motioned to Gavin, “Maxson wants to see you.”

Aleski clapped her hands together and pointed, “Ooooh, you about to get lit the fuck up, son!”

Crewe grinned, “Better grab some lube on your way…”

They laughed as Gav stood up, “Can’t be as bad as the dipshits who let Neriah’s mole rats out to use them in ‘rat races’ then had to spend the next two weeks polishing shit.” He cocked his head, “Oh, wait a second...that was you dumbasses, wasn’t it?”

Bailey leaned his chair back on two legs, “It was worth it. You’re just pissy because you were out playing count the bullets with those mutie freaks in Fort Strong instead of hanging with the cool kids.”

“Bitch, I _invented_ the cool kids.” Gavin kicked the leg of his chair out from under him, “And we don’t hang out on the floor.”  
  


###  **Resolve**

  
Maxson narrowed his eyes dangerously, “Is there anything you wish to tell me, Knight?”

Gavin spread his hands, “Not at all. I have nothing to hide.”

“I find that very hard to believe.” His voice held a hard sharp edge to it, “Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from the institute. A portion of his findings included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility. After careful analysis of the information, we’ve discovered something...unprecedented.” 

He found himself holding his breath as he listened to Elder Maxson speak. The man may be young, but his voice commanded attention and the way he was speaking now made Gavin feel uneasy.

Maxson continued, “Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.”

Gavin suddenly felt sick, “That’s impossible.”

A few soldiers had entered the area outside of the command deck, attempting to stay back far enough to hopefully not get noticed as they eavesdropped on the conversation and now a few more joined in, hiding around the corners beside the doorway. 

“I’m afraid not. The evidence is quite damning. The data you brought back included a record of each subject’s DNA. We keep the same information on file for each of our soldiers. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match for a synth they called M7-97.” His eyes were cold and dark as he motioned angrily with his hand, “To make matters worse, he’s gone AWOL. Disappeared without a trace. His sudden absence simply reinforces our conclusion that M7-97 and Paladin Danse are one in the same.” He pointed a finger and somehow managed to appear even more imposing, “I’m finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you and then swore you to secrecy.”

“He never told me he was a synth.” Gavin balled his fists at his sides, “After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood, you have some nerve accusing me of lying.”

Maxson paused and looked Gav in the eyes, judging his conviction sternly. It took a lot of mental fortitude to force himself to stare back into those intense dark eyes as he was weighed and measured. 

“Apparently I’ve misjudged you.” His tone wasn’t any less harsh, “Which means I’ve decided to take you at your word.” He pointed a finger, “However, that doesn’t absolve you of your duty. Danse is a synth. He represents everything we hate...a monstrosity of technology. Our mission in the Commonwealth is clear. The Institute and its creations need to be destroyed in order to preserve our future.” There was a brief flash of something else across the Elder’s face. Hurt? Regret? Could that have been sorrow in his eyes? He took a breath and his intense toughened mask returned with a somewhat glazed over expression in his eyes, “Which leaves me facing the most difficult order I’ve ever given.” Somehow he didn’t even flinch, “I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.”

Gavin balked, “I won’t do it.”

Maxson stabbed a finger into his chest, “You _will_ do it. This is not up for judgement or debate. I’m giving you a direct order, Knight and I expect you to follow it without question.” He paused and silently dared Gavin to refuse again. 

The Elder glared over Gavin’s shoulder to three heads peeking around the door frame. Gav heard Lucky whisper a curse before they all scattered like a mess of radroaches in sunlight. 

Gavin clenched his teeth and remained silent as Maxson lowered his voice and continued, “Listen, I’m not blind to the fact that Danse was your mentor and this isn’t an easy burden to bear, but if we’re to remain strong we can’t afford to make any exceptions...even if that means executing one of our own.” His voice softened considerably at those last words. Maxson relaxed only slightly as he motioned with a hand, “Find Proctor Quinlan, he’s been analyzing the data and should be able to provide you with a starting point.”

Gavin looked down at the ground and nodded quietly. The Elder was doing what he thought would be best for everyone in the Brotherhood. It was tough to argue with the man’s unwavering principles...especially when they were correct. Danse’s continuing existence could tear the Brotherhood apart. 

He turned to leave and Maxson touched his shoulder, “And Knight, there’s a promotion riding on the results of these orders, so don’t disappoint me.” 

Gav fought the urge to stare incredulously at the man. A fucking promotion...for killing his friend. Seemed like a completely shit deal. He didn’t want a promotion, he wanted Danse. 

Maxson turned from the Knight and walked over to the window, “You’re dismissed.”  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Oh, Knight. I was told you were coming. Sorry about this business with Danse.” Quinlan always seemed to show about as much emotion as a desk fan.

Gavin nodded in acknowledgement, “He’ll be missed.”

“Doubtful.” He turned to Gav with his usual detached countenance, “I wouldn’t ‘miss’ a synth any sooner than I’d miss a transistor radio. I was merely sorry that you’d been duped. No matter.” 

Gav had to restrain the powerful urge to punch that smug asshole in his face.

“I’ve been pouring over Danse’s duty records and unfortunately I haven’t found any concrete information.” Quinlan continued, “As you’re well aware, Danse had intimate knowledge of the Commonwealth and I’m afraid he could be seeking refuge anywhere. I think our best approach would be to identify every location he’s ever been to and eliminate them as possibilities one by one. You may want to get comfortable, this could take quite a bit of--”

“What the hell is this crap about Danse being a synth?” Scribe Haylen entered the room angrily. 

Gavin regarded her quietly. Finally someone with some fucking sense in their head.

“I assume your outburst was a reference to some doubt regarding Danse’s identity.” Quinlan showed irritation in much the same way a rock would, “I can assure you, my findings are quite accurate, Scribe.”

She persisted, “So he sets Danse up and then you knock him down, is that it?

Gavin glanced over to Quinlan and quietly replied over his shoulder to her, “Orders are orders.”

Haylen glared, “Orders are orders? Is that all you have to say?” The hurt in her eyes cut deep, “I can’t believe that after all Paladin Danse did for you, you’re going to just turn your back on him like this. There’s obviously been some mistake and we need to get to the bottom of it.”

“Scribe Haylen!” Quinlan cut off her tirade, “You’re addressing a senior officer and you will show him the respect he’s due or so help me I’ll have you brought up on charges! Now, unless you’re here with information that can assist us, I suggest you return to the police station immediately.”

She looked down at the floor briefly in that same defeated manner Gavin had done in the presence of Elder Maxson, “Of course. My apologies, Proctor...I believe I have some information that’s relevant to the search.”

“Very well, would you care to enlighten us or do we have to wait until you decide to grace us with your knowledge?” Quinlan’s patience seemed to be wearing thin. In some twisted way, Gavin would pay to see him completely lose it.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Do you actually plan on killing Paladin Danse?” Haylen stood next to the desk in the empty break room with her arms crossed defiantly.

Gavin looked away, “I haven’t decided yet.” He couldn’t stand the expression on her face.

She sighed, “Well, before you do, I need you to listen to what I have to say.” Haylen dropped her arms and looked at the floor, “I’ve known Danse ever since I was an Initiate.” She looked up at Gavin with wet eyes, “He trained me, showed me the ropes...and when I screwed up, he taught me to dust myself off and move on. He’s earned my respect, my admiration and my friendship.” Her tone turned more pleadingly desperate, “I don’t care what Quinlan’s report says, I don’t care if he’s a machine or not...He’s still Danse.”

Attempting to remain impartial was difficult. Gavin didn’t want to be swayed by emotions on the matter when he was trying to figure out what was best for the majority. Danse was one man, one that Gav cared deeply for, but a single man nonetheless. “That’s a bold statement…” Gavin bit back all the other things he wanted to say in agreement.

“It’s not just a statement, it’s a plea.” She raised a hand to him then sighed and dropped it, “Danse is the most selfless person I have ever met. I’ve watched him risk his own life on nothing more than principle alone. That’s why I’m asking you...not just as a member of the Brotherhood, but as a human being...give him a chance. Let him tell his side of the story.” She spoke quietly, “If you’re not convinced by what he says, or somehow he’s become truly lost to us, then you do what you have to do.”

Gavin nodded, “Alright, I’ll hear him out.” He couldn’t help placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She gave a small smile, “That’s all that I ask. I just have to trust that when the time comes...you’ll do the right thing.” She sighed, “Before the Prydwen showed up, Danse had me identify a fall back point if we ever lost the police station. It was Listening Post Bravo, an old pre-war military outpost in the northern frontier of the Commonwealth. It’s isolated and we’re the only ones who knew about it so there’s a good chance that’s where he headed.” She hesitated, “Just be careful. There’s no telling what state of mind he’s in right now or if he even trusts any of us at all.”

Haylen stepped forward, paused, then hugged Gavin tightly. He was taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and holding on to her for several heartbeats.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You going to kill Danse?” Lucky glanced back over her shoulder at Gavin who was sitting behind her mulling over events and playing out scenarios in his head.

He shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”

She nodded to herself then cocked her head in a quizzical manner, “Aren’t you two pretty close? Like...you know... _really_ close? Cuz...I’ve seen you around him and that’s more than just friendship.” She looked over her shoulder again and flashed a grin, “Of course, if you can’t suck your friend’s dick, who’s dick can ya suck, right?”

“Lucci!” Gavin glared at her as she shrugged it off.

She chuckled, “Yeah...I knew it.” 

It would be selfish of him to spare Danse when the Brotherhood as a whole could suffer for it. Gavin stared down at the ground passing by far below the vertibird as he realized just then how much he cared for Danse. He didn’t look away from the trees moving under them as he sighed, “What should I do, Jess?”

“I’m not qualified to give advice like that, I’m just a jet jockey” she circled around to find a good landing spot, “However, if you’re looking for an opinion on the Paladin, I’m full of those.” Lucci landed the bird and turned to Gavin, resting her arm casually over the back of her seat, “Paladin Danse is a great man. He’s always been a great man...and he will _continue_ to be a great man…” Her smile was completely genuine, “And there’s a lot of us who think so.”  
  


###  **Example**

  
“I’m not surprised Maxson sent you, he never liked to do the dirty work himself.” Danse approached Gavin and stood several feet away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His eyes washed over Danse as the man stood quietly resigned to his fate. 

He shook his head, “Believe me, this is more of a shock to me than it is to you. I didn’t know. Until Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought synths were the enemy...I never expected to hear that I was one of them. If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” He was calmly accepting of whatever may happen, “So, what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

Gavin took a step forward, “No. But I don’t know what to do.” He wanted so badly to hold Danse, but it would only complicate things further. 

“Seems obvious to me.” He never took his eyes off Gavin’s face, “Look, I’m not blind to the fact that this must be difficult for you...I wish Maxson had sent someone else. But that doesn’t change a thing. I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed. If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for...Synths can’t be trusted. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees and humanity to the brink of extinction.” Danse paused and let that sink in for a moment before he finished, “I need to be the example, not the exception.”

“The empathy you’re showing me...it’s a human emotion.” It hurt to know the truth in Danse’s words. 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’ve made my decision.” Danse put his hand out to stop Gavin from saying anything else, “I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity. Maxson’s ordered you to execute me, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to stand in your way.”

They stood in deafening silence for a moment as Gavin looked down at the pistol in his hands, “Is there any way out of this?”

“We both know that this is the right thing to do.” Danse was unwavering in his conviction, “If you refuse to follow Maxson’s orders, you’re undermining everything the Brotherhood stands for. I can’t allow that to happen on my account.”

Gavin wished he could hold Danse once more. See him smile one last time. Lay beside him in silence, feeling warmth and protection...just to touch him again would mean the world. 

_Yes, it was love._  
  
  


_\--- I’ve seen your flag on the marbled arch and love is not a victory march, it’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah… ---_

###  **Gifts**

  
Arthur Maxson didn’t have the luxury of appearing weak anymore. He was the embodiment of everything that was the Brotherhood of Steel, if he wavered, everything could crumble beneath his feet and he had worked hard to make the Brotherhood what it had become.

_He should have done it himself._

He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Maxson had thrown his chair in a fit of rage and broken not only the chair, but half the contents of his bookshelf. He hadn’t allowed himself to be overcome with so much emotion in a long time. Not since the death of Sarah Lyons had he lost control of himself and thrown things like a child having a tantrum.

He had ordered Danse’s execution. 

_Stand by your orders._

He had told Maxson to always stand behind every order he gives with stern conviction. No regrets. 

_No regrets..._

How long had he been that abomination? Danse had died the moment he had been replaced by that _thing_ and how dare the Institute mock him with a copy of the man he had once called friend. Maxson didn’t have friends any longer. _He couldn’t._ Ever since he was named Elder at 16 the only person who would speak to him as any sort of equal was Danse. Not like he had friends before then, however. Maxson kept to himself as a child...even then everyone treated him different. _He was different._

_He had made the right decision._

Arthur squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his palms hard against them, angry at himself for the lump in his throat and sting of tears threatening to fall. _Danse was gone._ He was gone and now it was time to move forward. He dropped his arms and took a few deep breaths to compose himself and ended up falling asleep.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Knight Danse grabbed Arthur around the waist from behind and held him tightly as he kicked the already broken end table until he was exhausted. The boy hit the back of his head against the Knight’s chest twice then squeezed his eyes closed and spoke in a hoarse voice, “Leave me alone.”

Danse loosened his grip then reluctantly let Arthur go. The kid slumped to the floor and turned himself to lean his back against a wall, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. The Knight quietly sat down next to Arthur amid the wreckage of his outburst.

Maxson had shoved his terminal off the desk, turned over a bookshelf and broke an end table when he found out that Sarah had been killed. He screamed, he cried, then he tried to lock himself in his room.

The boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand and eventually spoke, “You here to yell at me or are you here to tell me to stop acting like a baby?”

Danse leaned back against the wall, “Neither. I was sent to find you.” He motioned with his hand, “And here you are.”

Maxson eyed the Knight suspiciously, “You going to take me back out there?”

“If I recall,” He feigned deep thought, “My orders were only to find you.”

“Well, you found me so if you aren’t going to yell at me or drag me outta here you can just go.” The kid buried his face in his arms.

Danse didn’t move. He watched Arthur in silence until the kid mumbled quietly, “I shouldn’t have let my emotions go like that...”

“Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain but in reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, accept it and learn from it.” Danse motioned to the mess in the room, “Every human being feels rage and anger, express it in a healthy way. Learn from this and use it.”

Maxson peered up from his arms, looking sideways at the Knight beside him. Danse put an arm around the kid and held him quietly, allowing the boy to eventually relax and succumb to the comforting embrace he wasn’t quite used to.  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Happy birthday.” Danse smiled and held out a package wrapped neatly in newspaper and tied with string.

Arthur set it on his lap and looked down over the bailey full of people below the ledge they were sitting on, “You know for the last three years you’ve been the only one who even remembers.” He untied the string and tore open the paper, pausing as he pulled out five pencils tied into a bundle then looked at the pristine sketch book inside the newspaper. Maxson smiled at Danse, “Thank you.”

They quietly watched soldiers sparring down below for some time until Arthur abruptly broke the silence, “I’m going to kill Shepherd.”

Danse raised his eyebrows at the teen, “Well, that sure is ambitious of you.”

Maxson looked over at Danse with a cold hardness in his eyes, “You told me to use my rage in a constructive manner. I’ve held onto this long enough and it’s time to end the pain, one way or another.”

As Arthur grew up he had become a young man who would not accept incredible odds against him or anyone telling him he couldn’t do a thing that he had set his mind to. 

Danse nodded, “Okay. We can gather a squad and--”

“No.” Maxson cut him off, “It’s something I have to do alone.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Danse ran a thumb roughly over the scar on Arthur’s face as a reminder of what stubbornness granted him once before.

The teen flinched and pushed the man’s hand away, “I can do it, I’ve been training all these years...All my focus has been for this one thing.” He narrowed his eyes, “And you aren’t going to stand in my way.”  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maxson handed Danse a Guns and Bullets magazine as they walked down the hall, “So...this is for you…”

He took it as he eyed Arthur, “Special occasion?”

“No...Just, you know...thanks. For everything.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair as Danse stopped and opened it to the middle where a piece of paper was sticking out of the edges. 

Danse stared at the paper as Maxson shuffled his feet, “I know, it’s not very good and if you don’t like it--”

“I love it.” Danse hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

He smiled at the picture Arthur had sketched in great detail for him. 

_Danse standing in front of his power armor with a look of pride on his face._

It was beautiful. 

Maxson never let anyone know he liked to sketch, though Danse had discovered it on his own one night when he caught him on a ledge working amazingly detailed pictures of the bailey onto a page in his nearly full sketchbook with the worn nub of a pencil.  
  
  
_A few months later, while Danse was in country on recon, Arthur Maxson snuck out into the night to kill Shepherd._  
  


###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey you…” Danse closed the GnB magazine he had been thumbing through and smiled down at Arthur laying in the bed next to him.

Maxson slowly put a hand to his head, “Did I get it?”

Danse nodded with a smile, “Yeah, you got it.”

They had found the teen right after he had killed Shepherd and he was in a bad way. He had meant to sneak and ambush the mutant, but had been caught and had to improvise his plan at the last moment. The ordeal had been a clumsy CATFU shitshow, but Maxson was alive and Shepherd was dead. 

“You going to yell at me? Tell me how stupid I was?” Arthur attempted to sit up in the bed. He had been laying there for days with Danse right next to him for the majority. 

The Paladin shook his head as he helped him into a sitting position, “What good would that do?” His smile looked a little sympathetic and a little proud, “Besides, I couldn’t even if I wanted to since it is generally frowned upon for a Paladin to reprimand an Elder.”

Maxson blinked stupidly at Danse for a moment then put his head in his hands and laughed quietly. 

Danse rested a hand on his back, “You okay?”

“No…” Elder Maxson looked up at his friend, “But I will be.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> Maxson's backstory was influenced by the story "Long Way Down" by Manic_Intent, which is so amazingly awesome (as is all Manic_Intent fanfic) that it has become my one true head-cannon.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5374487 - manic_intent "Long Way Down"  
>   
> 


	3. Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Reporting as ordered, Elder.” Gavin approached the man somewhat apprehensively, curious to his current state of mind. He often questioned orders, but nothing that had been such a huge deal.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - 
> 
> **so many Dance spoilers...again...still....more.**
> 
>  

  
  
  


_“Life has no meaning a priori… It is up to you to give it a meaning, and value is nothing but the meaning that you choose.”_  
― Jean-Paul Sartre

  
  


****

### The Reason

****

  
“No, I won’t do it, Danse.” Gavin slid his pistol back into the holster and shook his head sternly at the man.

“I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive.” Danse held his hands out at his sides with a genuine look of confusion on his face, “Why would you do that for me?”

“After everything we’ve been through together, our friendship and the bonds we share...why _wouldn’t_ I?” He narrowed his eyes in a frustrated scowl, “Maxson is wrong. You’ve both been blinded by old beliefs and goddammit, Danse I love you.” Gavin took a step forward and sighed, “I love you.” 

His eyes widened a little and his mask of resolute acceptance slipped, “...I wasn’t considering how my death would affect those who care about me.” He furrowed his brow, “I love you…” It sounded almost like a question. 

Gavin bit his lip and shook his head, “Not exactly the reply I was looking for.”

Danse’s voice started to take on an emotional edge, “I’m sorry, but I’m confused. Why do I love you? Why do I feel anger, pride, sorrow… _Why am I afraid?_ What is the purpose of giving a synth these human emotions, these...weaknesses.” Gavin was about to say something but Danse cut him off, “And how could you love me? I’m not even a real human. What’s my purpose? Everything I am is a lie.”

“You aren’t what label, definition, role or any other preconceived category you fit inside, Danse. You’re an independently acting and conscious being. You are your past and your memories. You aren’t a lie and you create your own value and you determine the meaning to your life.” Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder, “I am starting to find more meaning in my own life…” He gave a hopeful half-smile.

“I have a lot to think about, it seems.” Danse smiled and he relaxed into an embrace, “Thank you.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
“How dare you betray the Brotherhood!” Maxson stood outside the doorway with his arms crossed angrily over his chest, glaring daggers at the two of them as they emerged from the Listening Post.

Danse stepped forward immediately, “It’s not his fault, it’s mine--”

“I’ll deal with you in a moment.” The Elder’s voice had a cold dangerous edge to it as he pointed sternly at Danse. He turned his attention back to Gavin and growled, “Knight! Why hasn’t this… this _thing_ not been destroyed yet?”

“He’s still alive because you’re wrong about him.” Gavin stepped in front of Danse and clenched his jaw tightly as he stared the man down.

“ _Him?_ ” Maxson pointed angrily, “Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine...an automaton created by the Institute. It wasn’t grown within the womb of a loving mother, it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory.” He motioned with his hands, “Flesh is flesh, machine is machine. The two were never meant to intertwine. By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure.”

“After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood...all the blood I’ve spilled in our name, how can you say that about me?” Danse’s emotions started to show on his face as he addressed his once friend. 

Maxson hesitated only briefly before glaring back at him, “You’re the physical embodiment of everything we hate most. Technology that’s gone too far.” He swept his hand over the landscape behind him, “Look around you, Danse. Look at the scorched earth and bones that litter the wasteland. Millions...perhaps billions died because science outpaced man’s restraint.” He sounded more and more disgusted as he continued, “They called it a ‘new frontier’ and ‘pushing the envelope’, completely disregarding the repercussions.” He stomped a foot closer to them and touched his brow, “Can’t you see the same thing is happening again?!” He tapped his finger against Danse’s chest, “You’re a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands preparing to lay waste to what’s left of mankind.”

Gavin reached to touch Maxson’s arm, but he jerked it away and stepped back. “Danse has dedicated his life and everything he is to protecting mankind.” 

“How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it’s alive?” The Elder shook his head, “A machine that had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed...Its very soul manufactured. Those ethics that it's striving to champion aren’t even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to have it blend into society.”

“It’s true.” Danse’s voice held quiet conviction, “I was built within the confines of a laboratory and some of my memories aren’t my own.” He dared to narrow his eyes and stare brazenly at the Elder, “But when I saw my brothers and sisters dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride.” His posture changed to something from their past relationship years ago and it was apparent he was now speaking to his old friend, “Don’t you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur. From the moment I was taken into the Brotherhood I’ve done absolutely nothing to betray your trust...And I never will.”

Maxson swallowed, trying to fight back emotions threatening to emerge. He clenched his teeth and lowered his voice, “It’s too late for that now.” His knuckles turned white as he balled his fists at his sides, “The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You simply should not exist.” He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of his own convictions. He didn’t want to waver on his order, he didn’t want to be wrong, he simply wanted it to be done with. He crossed his arms, “I don’t intend to debate this any longer...My orders stand.”

Gavin took a breath and Danse touched his arm, “It’s all right, we did our best. You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity and I thank you for it. Whatever you decide know that I’m going to my grave with no anger and no regrets.”

“Touching.” Maxson pulled his pistol and motioned with it, “Either you execute Danse or I will, Knight. The choice is yours.”

“After all the sacrifices I’ve made and everything I’ve done for the Brotherhood, you need to listen to me.” Gavin stepped between Maxson and Danse. “You owe me that much.”

The Elder relaxed slightly, “Very well, I’m listening.”

“He’s your friend and it’s apparent you don’t really want this.” A hint of something in Maxson’s eyes urged Gavin on, “He’s done so much for the Brotherhood… Followed your orders without question, helped his brothers and sisters, dedicated himself to you and your beliefs… He has lived and breathed Brotherhood ideals for almost his entire life. Whether he’s human or not, Danse has saved the lives of countless Brotherhood soldiers. Now it’s time you saved his.”

Elder Maxson was silent for a painfully long moment as he mulled it over. Finally, he sighed a near growl, “You’re a stubborn man.” He put his pistol away, “So. It appears we’ve arrived at an impasse. Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive… Which leaves me with only a single alternative.” His face held a tinge of something else behind the anger, “Danse, as far as I’m concerned, you’re dead...You were pursued and slain by this Knight and your remains were incinerated.” His voice lost its hard edge, “From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you will be fired upon immediately.” He took a breath, “Do we understand each other?”

Danse nodded, “I do. Thank you for believing in me--”

“Don’t mistake my mercy for acceptance.” Maxson pointed, “The only reason you’re still alive...is because of him.” He made a motion to leave, “I’m returning to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes, and then I expect to see you there.”  
  


****

### Precious Cargo

****

  
“Hey, boys.” Lucky hopped down from the berm she had been sitting on next to the listening post doorway and dusted the seat of her pants off.

Gavin looked at Danse then pointed at her, “Jess...You _cannot_ tell anyone.” He stepped forward and emphasized, “Anyone!”

The lancer put her hands up toward him and grinned, “Course not. I didn’t see a thing…”

“What are you doing here?” Gav looked around apprehensively, his eyes pausing on the top portion of her bird peeking over the backside of the building.

“Ah...I was in the neighborhood.” She leaned to the side to look at Danse behind him, “So if you have any...cargo...that you might want to take some place,” She grinned up at Gav, “I can do that.”

Danse touched Gavin on the shoulder, “I know I had originally planned on leaving the Commonwealth, but I…” He lowered his voice, “I don’t want to leave you. You still need me and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you wander around alone...Or with that annoying ghoul. His impulsiveness is going to get you hurt one day.”

Lucky interjected, “ _His_ impulsiveness? Right. I’ve seen G do some pretty dumb shit all on his own--”

“That’s why I’ve decided to stay here.” Danse cut her off with an irritated tone. He motioned to the Listening Post, “I can make this place livable.”

“Like hell you will.” Gavin glared at the door then looked back to Danse, “Come to Sanctuary. Brotherhood never wander out that far. I refuse to let you live in a goddamn bunker all alone in the middle of nowhere so I’m not even going to argue.” He pointed, “Get your ass in that bird.”

“Oh shit!” Lucky laughed and watched Danse turn to go, “I think I just got a glimpse of your sex life and it’s hot as fuck.”

Danse rounded on her, “Lucci! Language!”

She crossed her arms and flashed a grin, “I don’t have to take orders from a dead man.”  
  


****

### Punished

****

  
“Reporting as ordered, Elder.” Gavin approached the man somewhat apprehensively, curious to his current state of mind. He often questioned orders, but nothing that had been such a huge deal. Was Maxson still angry? Would he give him a quick flying lesson off the flight deck for his insubordinance? To add insult to injury, he had not immediately returned to the Prydwen as was expected. Gavin had been gone for almost two days now.

Maxson dropped his arms and turned from the window casually, “Before we continue I want to make one thing clear. This conversation will be the last time we speak about Danse. As far as the Brotherhood of Steel is concerned, he’s dead. Do you understand?”

Gavin shook his head, “I’ll never understand it, but I have to accept it.”

“Then consider this a lesson to reflect upon as your service to the Brotherhood continues.” The Elder didn’t sound angry. Well, any more angry than he normally sounded. He paused briefly before continuing, “Of course, Danse’s execution creates a missing link in our chain of command. That traitor held quite an important position with us.” He raised an eyebrow, “I’m certain that you’ll make a fine replacement.”

Gav blinked stupidly at him. _Was this to be his punishment?_

He continued with a flippant motion of his hand, “His quarters and all of his possessions are now yours, along with his personal suit of power armor.” He put his fist to his chest in salute, “Congratulations, Paladin.”

 _Yep, this was punishment._ A painful stinging punishment. Danse was a Brotherhood hero and Maxson was replacing him as if he didn’t even matter. Gavin furrowed his brow, “He’s gone not 48 hours and you’re already dividing the loot?”

“To the victor go the spoils. Being a part of the Brotherhood you should learn to appreciate that sentiment. Just be aware that a Brotherhood Paladin is expected to be a symbol of integrity to our brothers and sisters.” He put a hand on Gav’s shoulder, “I trust you won’t disappoint them...or disappoint me.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Gavin stood in the bay staring at Danse’s armor. Would Maxson deny him entry into the Codex? He saw Danse as a traitor but things were so complicated and unclear. At what point had he been switched for a synth? The man before the synth wouldn’t have been a traitor... He would have every right to stand in the Army of Steel next to his fallen brothers and sisters. He suddenly wondered if there was a body somewhere. He furrowed his brow in thought. If the Institute had successfully switched Danse and his synth counterpart, then wouldn’t they know right where the synth was? Why would it be missing? It would be right where they inserted it doing whatever it was supposed to be doing. It wasn’t as though Danse were terribly difficult to find, he was at the police station for months, then he was on the Prydwen for the majority of his time thereafter.

“LC Kells wants to see you, Sir.” Knight Crewe grinned at Paladin Gavin as he shook himself from his thoughts. He cuffed him on the shoulder and added, “Congratulations on the promotion.”

“Thanks…” He attempted to sound more enthusiastic, but he just couldn’t muster any joy from the situation. He turned and narrowed his eyes in curiosity, “What does he want?”

Crewe shrugged, “Fuck if I know…” He redacted, “I mean...I don’t know, Sir.”

“Dammit, I’m a Paladin, not your mom.” Gavin glared, “Don’t make this awkward.”

“That’s what _she_ said.” He grinned then added, “Sir.”

Gavin punched his arm roughly and stalked off to see Kells, who was probably going to throw something else terrible at him. He figured his punishment wasn’t over yet.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
“Ad Victorium, Paladin.” Kells saluted as he entered the deck.

Gavin bit off a sigh and returned the gesture, “Ad Victorium.” He just couldn’t bring himself to relax, “You wanted to see me, Sir?” 

He picked up a clipboard and tugged off the top page, looked it over then handed it to him, “I had been working on this as of late. Consolidating squads, rearranging…” He gave a small hint of a grin at Gavin’s expression toward the paper, “Hand picking.”

He stared at the paper, reading over the names a few times. He opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions he had when Kells touched his shoulder, “Your new squad. The cream of the crop.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Why?” Gavin motioned to the paper. 

Kells nodded knowingly, “Call it a hunch. The bonds you share and the dynamics you have with these men and women will make this the tightest squad anyone’s ever seen.”

Gavin snorted a laugh, “You know we’re probably just going to break the entire Brotherhood.” He pointed to a name, “If I don’t kill this one first.”

Kells crossed his arms, “Well now, I’m sure you won’t let anything like that happen, _Paladin_. I trust your abilities.” He had a twinkle in his eye, “You’re dismissed.”

_Was that what Kells did for fun?_  
  


****

### Ghosts

****

  
Gavin entered the command deck, “I almost forgot…” He held out a package wrapped in newspaper and tied with string to Maxson, “ _Someone_ told me to give this to you. It was in his room.” He corrected, “My room.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at it as if it were something disgusting and made no motion to take it. He turned to look out the window once more, “Throw it away.”

Gav continued to hold the package out, “He really wanted you to have it--”

“I said throw it away, Paladin. I don’t want it.” Maxson’s angry glare finally made Gavin pull the thing back and step away reluctantly.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Maxson entered his room and paused just inside the door. There, sitting on his table, was the package. He clenched his teeth angrily and picked it up, hesitating only a few seconds before throwing it into his waste bin.

_How dare he!_

Arthur was trying his damnedest to forget Danse and he had the audacity to haunt him with memories without even being present. 

It had taken everything he had to steel himself to stay with his orders and see Danse executed. _Everything._ The Institute had taken his only friend from him. He had loved Danse once. 

_He was going to destroy them._

He took a deep breath and slowly picked the package up out of the waste bin. Maxson sat on the edge of his bed and set it on his lap, running his fingers over the paper then pulling at the string. He peeled the wrapping away and looked down at the paper on top of the Guns and Bullets magazine. 

_‘Happy Birthday.’_

Arthur’s hand trembled slightly as he opened the magazine to the piece of paper sticking out around the edges. It had been folded and somewhat faded, Danse had kept it on his person every day since he had received it years ago. Maxson held it up and finally let tears fall as he looked at the picture he had sketched for his friend.

_Danse standing in front of his power armor with a look of pride on his face._

  
  
  



	4. Interpersonal Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fahrenheit furrowed her brow, “Whatever you’re thinking is a terrible idea.” 
> 
> Hancock pointed out the door, “Shut up and bodyguard.” 
> 
> She stood and shrugged, “Sure thing, boss. I was merely making it known so later on I can say I told you so.”

  
  
  


  
_“For the things we have to learn before we can do them, we learn by doing them.”_  
― Aristotle, The Nicomachean Ethics 

 

 

 

****

### Muster

****

Paladin Gavin stood on the tarmac looking over his handpicked team.

He walked past each soldier and addressed them, “Knight Bailey. Knight Crewe. Knight Aleski. Scribe Haylen…” He paused at the man standing at the end of the line glaring at him angrily. He narrowed his eyes and spoke in a sharp domineering voice, “Is there a problem, _Rhys?_ ” 

The Knight clenched his jaw and lowered his voice, “Permission to speak freely... _Sir._ ” He spit the last word out with a bit of disgust.

Gavin motioned with a hand in irritation, “Go ahead…”

Rhys continued to glare as he relaxed his posture, “It’s bullshit that you cheesedicked your way to Paladin. You’re an insubordinate outsider who doesn’t even follow the rules or respect superiors. There are soldiers here who have dedicated their entire lives to the Brotherhood and could recite the entire Codex by heart…Yet you come and go as you please, disobeying orders as you see fit and now you’re a Paladin because, why?” He took a breath to calm himself, “Because you killed one of the best Paladins the Brotherhood has ever seen and you took his place...but you will _never_ replace Danse.”

They stared one another down as Gavin nearly hissed, “Are you quite finished... _Knight?_ ” Realizing he was letting his anger get the better of him he worked to change his tone, “Is this going to be a problem?” He watched the man set his jaw in silence so he added, “I need to know I can trust you.”

Rhys straightened up, “I took an oath pledging my loyalty and my life to the Brotherhood. I would never do anything to go against that promise.” He paused and let the silence state that he was pissed off that Gavin had never taken that oath. “I may not like you but I’ll follow orders…” He put his hands behind his back and looked straight ahead and added, “Sir.” The word was still dripping with hatred.

 _Gavin wanted to hit him._

He wanted to shut him up because his words were mostly true. Rhys had him pegged from their first meeting and it irritated Gav that he was a constant reminder of how he would never be good enough. The man was the literal voice of his own self-doubt. He didn’t deserve his rank. He never even deserved to have been field promoted to Knight in the first place. Hell, if he were to be completely honest with himself Danse should have never even sponsored him in. _Elder Maxson seemed to have a soft spot for rebels._

The Paladin stepped back to look everyone over, attempting to draw the focus of his thoughts from that dark space. It didn’t work very well as he was suddenly struck with the reminder that he had an empty spot on his team. _Alexis._ Haylen and Rhys had been given to him because they were the remainder of Danse’s team. The other three had been removed from the groups they had been placed in prior because they were constantly getting into trouble and their Paladins couldn’t handle them. The fact that they had all been placed together under Paladin Gavin was the joke of the century.

He suddenly wondered if he would be allowed to sponsor someone to fill that gap. 

_Gavin knew exactly who he wanted..._  
  


****

### With All Due Respect

****

Gavin had actually put on his issued BoS fatigues. He was running a finger along the Paladin symbol on his shoulder as he waited on the flight deck at a ridiculously early hour.

“Sir.” Lucky approached with a grin and tapped her fist to her chest in a quick salute. 

He sighed as he returned the gesture, “That sounds so strange coming from you. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

She put her helmet on and shook her head, “It’s pretty fucking weird for me, too.” She had been the only one who hadn’t felt inclined to keep her swearing in check around him. 

The lancer climbed into her bird and half-assedly motioned through a preflight check before turning the engines on to warm it up from the cold morning air. As the Paladin turned to climb up after her, Shaine jogged up to him... _carrying a pack._

“LC Kells said I’m supposed to come with you.” He hiked the pack up onto his shoulder.

“Like hell you are.” Gavin narrowed his eyes, “If this is another one of your lying attempts to--”

“No, Sir. I’m supposed to go with to procure food from your settlements for Teagan.” He looked earnest this time, “Maxson wants me to learn to...liaison.” He shrugged slightly, “Or something…”

He crossed his arms and stared at the squire for a moment, “Being a Paladin, I can refuse this request.”

The kid shook his head, “With all due respect, Sir, it isn’t a request...it’s an order.”

 _Goddammit._

Gav dropped his arms in defeat and sighed pointedly. _He was not amused._

Shaine glanced around at the empty deck and lowered his voice, “Were you planning on visiting with Danse?”

“How in the fucking hell did you know?!” He stared incredulously at the boy and slightly panicked inside. 

The squire took a breath and smiled brazenly, “Well, for one you just admitted.” He suddenly looked a little sheepish, “Also, I had overheard you talking to Maxson.” When Gav had been called to see the Elder, he had immediately gone to his hiding spot under the catwalks where he had removed the lag bolt to be able to listen in on things going on in the command deck.

Gavin pointed a finger at him and spoke angrily, yet with a hint of pride somewhere in there for the boy’s cleverness, “You sneaky little shit! You’re damn lucky I don’t have the authority to rack you.” Confining squires to their barracks on the Prydwen with a crapload of idle work was the kid-friendly version of grounding a soldier to the airport store room with a crapload of idle work. Not only could Gavin not rack the kid, he couldn’t have him racked because he would never be able to speak about this situation. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder to emphasize the seriousness in his voice, “Shaine, you can’t ever tell anyone. At all. Nobody. Maxson would kill us both...and I’m not even joking.” He reiterated one last time, _“Do not tell anyone.”_

“Except me.” Lucky stood in the Vertibird grinning down at them.

Gavin turned to her, “Goddamn it, Lucci!”

He ushered Shaine forward, “Not even her. Get your ass in the bird.”  
  


****

### Professor Hancock

****

Hancock sat slouched on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table casually petting a black kitten that was sitting in his lap. He smiled up at Gavin as he entered the room with Danse trailing behind. He scratched the kitten under the chin, “Well well, if it ain’t my two favorite wasteland boys.” He glanced sideways at the doorway behind Danse, “Make that my three favorite wasteland boys.”

“Hey, Mr. Hancock.” Shaine stepped out from behind the men and entered the room cautiously. He smiled at Fahrenheit and gave her a small nervous wave. She nodded her head in acknowledgment but said nothing in their presence, as usual. 

Gav put a hand on the kid’s shoulder and smiled, “So...weird request…”

John looked the three of them over and knew exactly what he was about to ask, “Do I look like a babysitter?” He stood up and handed the kitten to Fahrenheit. She held the fluff ball out awkwardly as if it were some sort of horrible little beast. Hancock crossed his arms, “And why is he even out here? Decided ya didn’t have enough fun the first go round?” He flashed a grin at the squire, “No offense kid.”

“None taken, Sir.” Shaine seemed to have grown a bit of a backbone since their last encounter. Of course, those had been extreme circumstances, to be sure. That boy had seen more shit in a day than most people had witnessed in a lifetime and it seemed to have aged him a couple years.

Danse shifted his weight and motioned to John, “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“See, even Dancer knows better.” John paused to enjoy the irritated look Danse gave him, “Why don’t you ask MacCready...he likes kids.”

“I would but he’s not around.” Gav sighed, “Maxson wanted Shaine to accompany me to settlements to learn some shit, but now I have to do something I would rather not have him tagging along for.” He looked down at Shaine, “Besides, I’m sure there’s a lot he could learn from you.”

Fahrenheit actually snorted quietly and put a hand to her mouth to stifle laughter. 

Hancock nodded, “Yup...how to sling chems and rough up assholes who did dirty. Sounds like an excellent learning experience in a great loving environment.” He reached a hand out and beckoned Shaine over.

Danse looked at Gav, “We’re not leaving him here.”

Gavin let Shaine go, “He’s joking.” He eyed John with a stern expression that told him he _had better_ be joking.

“I don’t think he is…” Danse narrowed his eyes as Hancock grinned mischievously at him.

“I’ll be fine…” the squire stood next to John looking rather at ease, “Mr. Hancock and Miss Fahrenheit won’t let anything happen to me.” He reached over and took the kitten from her carefully, smiling at the little animal and scratching it behind an ear.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

“So what are ya supposed to be learnin’ anyway?” Hancock lounged with his feet up on the sofa as he took his mentat tin from his jacket and shook a couple out.

Shaine sat cross-legged on the floor near the couch playing with the kitten, “I dunno...Diplomacy and how to be a Commonwealth liaison. How to deal with people. We’re supposed to be securing food supplies from settlements for Proctor Teagan.” 

John watched him for a moment, “Huh, is that so…” He proffered the tin to the kid with a little grin.

“You cannot give him chems, John.” Fahrenheit raised an eyebrow and looked sternly in his direction from across the room.

“Why not?” Hancock made no motion to withdraw his offer to the squire who looked a little apprehensive about it.

She sighed, “Your boys will find out and kill you, for one…”

John rolled his eyes and put the tin back in his pocket, “Ya know, prior to the War, students at a high school were receiving shitty test scores. The principal gave the kids mentats to raise the scores and get funding.” He waved a hand flippantly at her, “Worked like a fuckin' charm.”

Shaine spoke quietly, “Danse says chems are poison.”

“Big daddy Dancer is a fucking killjoy, ya need to experience shit for yourself, kid.” Hancock’s eyes suddenly lit up and he stood, “Speaking of which, I can help ya with your lessons.” 

Fahrenheit furrowed her brow, “Whatever you’re thinking is a terrible idea.” 

Hancock pointed out the door, “Shut up and bodyguard.” 

She stood and shrugged, “Sure thing, boss. I was merely making it known so later on I can say I told you so.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hancock held the door open for Shaine, “So where’d those two go without me anyway?”

The kid entered The Third Rail glancing around the front room with a little wonder, “Um...Something about a kidnapping I think.”

The ghoul bouncer standing at the top of the stairs greeted John with a handshake and pat on the shoulder, “Hey, cute kid.”

Shaine stood next to Hancock trying to remain calm and sure of himself as he was, _sort of,_ introduced, “He’s my protégé...Gunna learn from the best.”

Ham nodded skeptically, “Uh huh. What exactly is he going to learn?”

John shrugged, “Dunno yet.” 

Shaine lingered at the bottom of the stairs for a moment as he took in the sight of the bar. It reminded him a little of the break room on the Prydwen but much larger and it smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. Fahrenheit tapped him on the arm with the back of her hand and shook him out of his apprehensive curiosity. She pointed after John, who was greeting everyone in the bar one by one. The squire followed him through the room and watched several exchanges of, not only small talk, but chems and caps. They eventually made it across the bar to a table in a corner where Hancock sat. Shaine sat next to him and poked a finger against a sticky spot on the table. 

“So, what have ya learned so far, kid?” John leaned back in the chair and crossed his ankles under the table casually.

“Um…” He glanced around then shrugged, “You have a lotta friends…”

“Naw, they ain’t friends. It’s respect.” Hancock narrowed his eyes a little at a ghoul coming down the stairs, “And respect don’t grow on trees…”

Fahrenheit followed his gaze and spoke quietly, “Careful, you sounded just like your father there for a second.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up and bodyguard?” He motioned to the ghoul on the stairs who suddenly saw Hancock in the corner and decided that it would be a better idea to turn and run. She sighed and walked casually after the fleeing ghoul.  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

“Who on earth would leave you alone with their child?” Magnolia set a bottle of rum in front of John and a Nuka Cola down next to Shaine as she sat gracefully next to the boy.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He took a drink of the cola, holding it in both hands to occupy his nervous mind.

She smiled sweetly, “you're very welcome.” she raised an eyebrow to Hancock, “And he's so polite! Couldn’t have gotten that from you...”

“Hey now…” John took a swig of the rum, “I'll have you know I am a great role model.” 

“To what? Rabid mongrels?” She chided.

John was about to say something when Shaine sat up straight, “Actually, Mr. Hancock has been teaching me public relations and interpersonal relationships.”

Magnolia raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Hancock blinked stupidly at the kid for a second then nodded, “Yeah...I’ve been doing...that.”

“I’m Magnolia, by the way…” She made a face at John for his lack of politeness.

The squire turned the bottle nervously in his hands, “I’m Shaine, nice to meet you.” 

She chuckled lightly, “You aren’t from around here, are you?”

He shook his head, “No, ma’am. I’m from--”

“Nowhere.” Hancock elbowed the kid and gave him a stern look that made him shrink back down silently. 

She stood up, “Well, Shaine from Nowhere, it’s been a pleasure but my break is over. See you around…” She grinned at Hancock, “If Johnny doesn’t manage to lose you.”

He glanced at John briefly then nodded to her, “Thanks again for the cola.” 

John tapped the kid on the shoulder with the back of his hand and motioned to the stairs, “This’ll be interesting.”

The Squire sat up straight and took a breath as he watched Fahrenheit escorting the runaway ghoul roughly down the stairs by the back of his neck.  
  


****

### Hurt

****

“He’s a synth?” Gavin raised his eyebrows at Danse, “And….you volunteered to help him?” He touched the man’s forehead, “Are you feeling okay?”

He pulled away from his hand, “I was informed of the settler’s identity only after I had agreed to help.” Irritation tinged his voice, “You have synths living in Sanctuary.”

“Well yeah…” He patted Danse on the shoulder, “And you’re one of them.”

He grumbled and looked down as he continued on the road, “Yeah, thanks…” He attempted to take his head out of the stormclouds building in his mind, “You shouldn’t have left the squire with John, he’s irresponsible.”

Gavin sighed, “He was the only option at the time. This shouldn’t take long, I happen to be an expert at rescuing kidnapped settlers, after all.” He rolled his eyes in irritation at how often people around the Commonwealth seemed to be in trouble and how annoying it was that Preston never even greeted him with a ‘hello how are you doing’ before getting to the requests to help settlers as of late. If Danse hadn’t taken up residency in Sanctuary, Gavin would completely avoid going there simply to keep from hearing Garvey’s newest people problem. 

He caught Danse staring at his jacket sleeve several times as they walked. He felt uncomfortable every time the former Paladin’s eyes ran over the ranks marked on his fatigues. Gav had not quite thought about it when he had decided to wear the uniform, but now it lingered in his mind constantly. He would have to remember to remove the jacket before visiting Danse in the future. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him and the thing that hurt the worst was being banned from the Brotherhood. 

_Many days It had hurt worse than death would have._  
  


****

### Party Starting

****

“This is Gary,” Hancock motioned to the ghoul sitting across the table from them with Fahrenheit standing behind, “Gary owes me a shit ton of caps, or a lotta of chems.”

The ghoul started to ramble, “I’m still working on it! I have it lined out I just need a week or--””

“Shut your fuckin' mouth, it’s rude to interrupt.” Hancock leaned forward in his seat and pointed his knife, “See, he was supposed to make a chem deal for me but instead he disappeared with my caps and my chems.”

He started to protest and John stabbed his knife into the table as a warning, “And it’s been a month.” John crossed his arms and rested them on the table. He spoke to Shaine without taking his eyes off Gary, “So, what would you do in my situation?” 

The squire stared at Hancock with wide eyes, “...Me?!” He looked over at the ghoul and took a breath, setting the empty cola bottle down on the table to keep from fidgeting, “Well,” He worked hard to refrain from stammering and saying um, “I would ask him to--”

John motioned to the ghoul, “First of all, address _him._ ” He pulled his knife from the table, “Second, you _tell_ him, not ask. We are well beyond asking.”

Shaine had to compose himself, he was incredibly nervous and his stomach turned as he looked across the table. He was suddenly worried that the ghoul’s life could very well be in his hands. Gary narrowed his eyes at the kid, trying to intimidate him, which was kind of working. The squire sat up straight and crossed his arms, not to look intimidating or anything, he had to keep from picking up the bottle and fidgeting again, “You have four days to come up with the caps plus a quarter more or the chems plus a quarter more.” 

He fought to keep looking at the ghoul as he protested to Hancock, “You cannot be serious! I can’t--”

“Three days.” Shaine used a tactic he had seen Elder Maxson use many times that effectively ended any argument.

Gary stared incredulously at John who grinned, “You heard the kid, better get to it.”

Just before the ghoul stood, Shaine used another tactic he had picked up to order him to do something he was about to do anyway, “You’re dismissed.”

The ghoul paused in standing, “Did you seriously just--”

Fahrenheit grabbed him by the back of the neck again and shoved him toward the stairs pointedly. They all watched him go then John suddenly laughed, “Holy shit kid...I couldn’t have done it better!” He pat Shaine on the shoulder, “There’s no fuckin' way he can do that.” He made a motion with his knife, “I woulda took a finger though, I’m sick of his shit.”

The squire looked over at John and made a face, “Gross.” He motioned to the door with his head and tried to sound smart, “You should have him followed, he’s desperate and will probably run away or lead you to a stash of some sort...or something...” Sometimes Maxson had Knights followed by Paladins if he thought they wouldn’t do as told. He added in a more quiet tone, “And in the future you should probably do your own deals.”

The kid flushed and dropped his hands, wiping sweaty palms on his pants as Hancock narrowed his eyes at him and stared quietly.

“You’re right, kid.” Hancock suddenly grinned, “So we’re going on a field trip.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

"I've got a weapon for every situation. Hunting, protection, cold blooded murder, _hot_ blooded murder." KL-E-0’s tinny voice addressed Hancock as he leaned on the counter of Kill or Be Killed.

John motioned to Shaine, who was somewhat hiding behind him nervously, “Lookin' to get something for the kid.”

KL-E-0 always managed to sound gleeful at the prospect of big guns and murder, “One is never too young to cause mayhem.” She handed a rocket launcher to the squire and he awkwardly held it in two hands with wide eyes as she spoke about it as a proud mother would her child, “The Partystarter. Effectively named the Assassin’s Missile Launcher. Deals 50 percent more damage to any human unlucky enough to find themselves at the business end. Standard barrel, Stabilizer and a night vision scope for those times a party needs to be started after sundown.”

Hancock hefted the weapon from the boy, looked it over appreciatively and considered the thing for a moment before Fahrenheit sighed pointedly behind him. He looked through the scope and pretended to blow up a building outside the gates, “Awe, Fahren...you’re no fun.” He reluctantly handed it back, “Maybe something more kid friendly.” He glanced down at Shaine and grinned, “Something of the sniper rifle variety.”

The squire smiled exuberantly and stepped up closer to the counter, setting his hands on it as if the place had suddenly been transformed into a candy store. The rifle he had been practicing with for months on the forecastle and that he used in the assault had been secretly ‘borrowed’ from Teagan and Elder Maxson had promptly taken it away from him upon his return, much to the boy’s dismay.

The assaultron set a heavily modded hunting rifle on the table and motioned a bladed hand over the top of it as if showcasing a grand prize, “Long Recon scope tracks targets with superior magnification and sighted accuracy. Long light barrel, perfect for children, .50 cal receiver for exceptional bodily explosions, A suppressor so they’ll never know what hit them, and a marksman’s stock to further reduce recoil.” 

Shaine picked it up carefully, “Wow! I’ve never seen anything like it!” It was a little heavier than what he had practiced with, but he handled it decently. He peered through the scope at buildings in the far distance as Hancock gave a half smile at his enthusiasm. The squire lowered the weapon and looked up at the ghoul, “For me?” 

“On me, kid. Think of it as a birthday present or somethin'.” John tapped the boy on the arm with the back of his hand.

He tilted his head, “How did you know it’s almost my birthday?”

Hancock snorted a laugh, “No shit? Well, there ya go.”

“Thank you!” He held the gun in one hand and hugged Hancock tightly with the other, eliciting a sudden sound of surprise from the ghoul. 

He pat the kid on the back awkwardly, “yeah well don’t say I never gave ya anything…”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

“What are you doing John?” Fahrenheit leaned against the brick wall of a dilapidated building and spoke quietly.

Hancock glanced sideways at her, “Pretty obvious I’m takin' a piss.”

She looked over her shoulder at Shaine sitting on a cement barricade a ways off, “No...what are you doing with the kid?”

He adjusted his pants casually, “I figure that Maxson boy is training him to be some sort of leader…” He leaned closer to her, “And if that’s the case, I’d like to have some influence on him.” He rapped on her chest plate with his knuckles, “You know, make the Brotherhood a better place.”

Fahrenheit narrowed her eyes, “Your own little bomb. That’s quite the game you’re playing.”

He walked past her to continue on their way, “I know, I’m a fuckin' genius.”  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

John crouched down and put a hand up to the squire behind him, motioning him to stay where he was. The three of them hid in the shadows on the top floor of Fallon’s, looking down below at Gary rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he spoke with two men on the other side of the building. Those two men had already been talking shop when Gary approached them so the trio above only caught the tail end of what was going on, though they couldn’t hear what was being said.

Shaine laid down on his belly and watched quietly from his darkened spot underneath a broken counter. “That’s not chems…” Shaine whispered as he adjusted the scope on his rifle, “It looks like--”

Fahrenheit covered his mouth with a hand and put a finger to her lips then pointed off to the side and below at two men hiding behind the large fountain. Hancock mouthed quietly, “Fucking hell…”

 _It was Gavin and Danse._

Shaine watched Gary glance nervously over his shoulder to something up above and he searched the upstairs walkway for whatever it was he had been looking at. He gasped quietly and tapped Fahrenheit on the leg. He put his fingers in a circle up to his eye and made the signal for a sniper then pointed kitty corner from where they hid. Hancock watched the kid make a gun shape with his fingers and point down at Gavin. _The sniper above had his weapon trained on him._ John leaned close to the squire and pointed as he quietly hissed, “Shoot him…”

The boy shook his head and whispered, “It’s MacCready…”

Hancock glared at Shaine, “Shoot him!”  
  
  



	5. Blood Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Fahrenheit approached and Hancock didn’t even hesitate to push the bright red button. He couldn’t help it, he had a thing for pressing buttons and red was the one color he could see with vivid clarity. He snorted as he glanced at Fahren staring at him incredulously. “What?” He stuck his hand out as if greeting her. “Hi, I’m Hancock, I like to push buttons.” 
> 
> She rolled her eyes and turned from him. “What did that do?”  
>   
> 

  
  
  


  
_If after the manner of men I have fought with beasts at Ephesus, what advantageth it me, if the dead rise not? let us eat and drink; for tomorrow we die._  
\--Corinthians 15:32, King James Version

 

 

 

****

###  Death Dealers 

****

Fahrenheit hit Hancock on the shoulder with the back of her hand and narrowed her eyes, “No.” Though the word was a quiet whisper, it held a very stern warning behind it. John glared back at her for several seconds before giving a small huff and turning away. She had just won a silent argument that she felt quite strongly about...MacCready was her friend whom she had killed to protect years ago and Hancock knew it.

John chewed his thumbnail nervously and glared at the shadowed sniper. As much as he cared for Fahrenheit, if that man shot Gavin he would have hell to pay.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

“What does he have in his hands?” Danse whispered as he motioned with his rifle to one of the ghouls across the floor from where he and Gavin crouched in the shadows.

Gavin peered through the scope of his rifle and replied with a little confusion, “Looks like...a blood pack.” He watched the interaction between the three ghouls and could make out some of the conversation. Two of them had been talking about selling something Gav had initially thought to be chems. _It now appeared to be blood._ The third Ghoul had approached them apprehensively, glancing around and constantly wringing his hands as he made some sort of financial plea. That hadn’t concerned Danse and Gavin, however, they weren’t after some strange chem deal. They were searching the building for a kidnapped synth settler. 

One of the two original dealers raised his voice enough to be clearly heard, “I don’t give a fuck what your problems are, Gary...You ain’t gettin’ shit unless you wanna make yourself useful and snag us more synths for the farm.”

The other ghoul nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms, “Give ya...oh, I dunno...two hundred caps a head.” 

Gary nervously ran a hand over the back of his neck and glanced up over his shoulder briefly before spreading his hands in supplication. “Come on! He’s going to kill me. How the fuck am I supposed to tell the difference between a synth and a regular joe?” 

“Not our problem.” The ghoul with the bloodpack shrugged off Gary’s simpering pleas as he set the pack into a lunchbox. A nod to his partner signaled it was time to leave. 

Danse took aim and glanced sideways at Gav in silent question: open fire now or wait? Gavin was about to motion wait when Gary made a desperate move, snatching the lunch box and running. 

He was quickly shot down from behind. Danse followed Gavin’s lead taking out the dealers.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Hancock flinched as MacCready made a subtle movement and fired simultaneously with the dealers. He exhaled the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding as he saw Gavin still standing. The men below seemed unaware of the silenced shot fired in the mix of the dealers’ rounds. John leaned forward and peered into the dim expanse of the lower floor.

Fahrenheit made a small motion to the bleeding heap some distance behind where Gav and Danse had been at the fountain. She turned her head and flashed a little smirk to John as he realized MacCready had dropped the asshole who had been sneaking up behind his boys below where they had been hiding. 

He grunted and crept back to Shaine, who had also been grinning triumphantly at him. The kid had a thing for the sniper ever since meeting him on the first day of Danse’s power armor training prior to the raid. The little shit had been ridiculously impressed with the man’s skills and personality. MacCready was childish and stubborn, although he seemed to have an uncharacteristic paternal way about him. Hancock grudgingly admitted to himself that allowing the ex-Gunner to stay in the V.I.P. room of the Third Rail hadn’t been a terrible idea. 

Perhaps Hancock was just a little jealous that the squire seemed to like the man better than him.

_Why did that even matter?_  
  


****

###  Pushing Buttons 

****

Fahrenheit snuck off quietly to find MacCready while Hancock watched Danse and Gavin leave the building with the former kidnap victim. The two men had cleared Fallon’s down through the basement and retrieved him without too much difficulty. John and Shaine waited, not so patiently, in their hiding spot.

He couldn’t let Gav know he had brought the kid out to a chem deal where, really, he had planned to kill Gary for fucking him over in the first place. That particular problem seemed to work itself out. He had been curious about the interest over the blood pack, but Gavin had taken it. _Guess he had the same curiosity._

John and Shaine made their way downstairs as Fahrenheit and MaCready joined up with them. The sniper was visibly irritated, as was his general constant state of being. John figured he couldn’t smile because fear of doing so might crack his pretty boy face.

“That was bullsh-- … crap.” He redacted and glared at John.

“What the fuck did I do?” Hancock spread his hands out and glared right back. 

MacCready looked away as they entered the basement, “That _stupid_ guy hired me to cover him, and because of your _stupid_ boyfriend, the _stupid_ ghoul was killed anyway.” He seemed to grow more annoyed, “Now who’s going to pay up?” The man glanced sideways at John, who was still narrowing his eyes dangerously at him. 

John gave a snort, “He didn’t have any caps anyway and if he did he owed them to me before you.”

“Seriously?!” The sniper stopped and turned to him with a level of irritation that John was sure had to be a new record for him.

Fahrenheit stepped between the two of them and turned to MacCready, “You’ll be compensated accordingly.” 

Walking away to search the basement, Hancock grumbled, “I can’t help it if ya don’t know how to make a deal.”

Shaine cleared his throat pointedly and tilted his head up at John in a silent reminder of the entire reason they were in Fallon’s to begin with. 

“Shut it, kid.” Hancock didn’t have to see the boy to know the look he was giving him. He plucked a canister of jet from a shelf and tossed it in the air then caught it. “Oh yeah...this will definitely replace all those fuckin' chems that asshat owed me.” His tone dripped heavily with vexed sarcasm. 

The squire hiked his rifle up onto his shoulder by the strap as he poked through the old display cases in the room along with the others. He furrowed his brow and approached something he found to be interesting. “Hey guys...there’s a button over here…”

John and Fahrenheit approached and Hancock didn’t even hesitate to push the bright red button. He couldn’t help it, he had a thing for pressing buttons and red was the one color he could see with vivid clarity. He snorted as he glanced at Fahren staring at him incredulously. “What?” He stuck his hand out as if greeting her. “Hi, I’m Hancock, I like to push buttons.” 

She rolled her eyes and turned from him. “What did that do?”

MacCready pointed to a shelf that had moved, revealing a secret room, “It did that…”

_It was full of safes._

Shaine grimaced at a skeleton slumped over in a chair inside the little room and remained in the doorway as Hancock poked around, finding a key in a toolbox. He held it up triumphantly. “Jackpot.”

They opened the safes one by one and John grumbled at each in turn, “What the fuck is anyone supposed to do with all this useless pre-war money?” He pulled a butter knife from one of the lockers. “What the fuckin' shit?” 

MacCready pointed to the inside of one of the safes. “Hey Johnny, there’s a button in here.” He smirked as Hancock shouldered him out of the way to look at the beckoning red dot in the back of the safe. He motioned with his hand at Fahren as if mockingly asking for permission. She sighed, knowing he would press the button no matter what she said. 

_And he did._

The sound of cement scraping against cement from outside the room drew them all out of the small space to see another secret door open a ways down the wall. John approached it with a little caution and peered inside. “Cool…”

As he made to step in, Fahrenheit grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him back. She flashed a stern look at him to stay put as she moved in front of the group. 

The room was lit up inside, it had been in use. She deemed the place safe and relaxed, allowing the group to enter behind her. 

Hancock tilted his head in utter confusion and curiosity. “Huh...That’s new.”

There were five men strapped to surgical tables, though they appeared to be dead, lying face up with their eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling with a flat affect plastered on their pale white faces. IVs had been taped up to their arms and blood was being drawn from each of them. 

MacCready made a face and prodded at the arm of one of the men with the barrel of his rifle, “Ugh, these poor fools aren’t dead.”

Fahren poked around the room and opened one of the three refrigerators lining a wall. _It was full of blood packs._ She pulled one out and turned it over in her hand. “They’re being farmed.”

Shaine stood on tiptoes and peered over the woman’s shoulder timidly. “Why?”

“That’s the million cap question right there…” MacCready continued to poke at the man’s arm. 

“RJ…” The redhead moved over to him and pushed his rifle away. “Stop that.” 

Hancock leaned over and stared into the face of one of the men. “I think they’re synths.” He poked it in the eye, finding it completely unresponsive, “I’ve seen this before...Gav once used some sort of phrase to deactivate one just like this.” 

Shaine watched him stab his finger into the eye and he wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” He glanced around the room and tugged on the sleeve of John’s coat. “We have to tell Gavin.”

“Absofuckinglutely not!” Hancock straightened up and stared wide-eyed down at the kid, “He’ll kick my ass.” 

_Besides, it would give Danse the opportunity to gloat over being correct._

_Unacceptable._  
  


****

###  Paladin Stuff 

****

“Hey, Neriah...can you check this out for me?” Gavin plopped the blood pack down on the table in front of the Senior Scribe.

She raised an eyebrow and picked it up. “It’s blood, quite obviously.” She glanced up at him through her lashes. “What do you want, exactly?”

He rolled his eyes at her bit of sarcasm. “Not sure, but there were some people quite interested in it...I want to know what’s so great about the stuff.”

That seemed to pique her interest a little. She turned it over in her hands and shrugged. “Alright, I can give it a look.” She turned back to what she had been working on before he had interrupted her, setting the pack to the side.

“What are you doing at the moment, Paladin?” Maxson’s stern voice behind him made Gavin flinch and turn.

He gave a smile to the Elder and Shaine, who had recently become the man’s constant shadow. He motioned with his hand flippantly. “Oh, you know...Paladin stuff.” 

_Maxson was not amused._ The man crossed his arms over his chest. “Proctor Ingram has activated Liberty Prime and everything seems to be in working order.”

Gav slumped slightly and sighed. The Institute battle would begin soon. _Dammit._ He hadn’t been mentally prepared for that yet. He was hoping something would be wrong with that huge ass robot and things would be delayed... _indefinitely._

The Elder gave a sharp nod and dropped his arms. “Gather your team and run drills.” He stepped closer to the Paladin and narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice and pointing to the holotags he wore around his neck. “And remove those. I’m not going to tell you again.”

Gavin flashed a brazen grin. “Good, because I’m sick of hearing it.” If Maxson wanted him to remove Danse’s holotags from around his neck, he’d have to kick his ass and take them. Which, at times, Gav was pretty sure would happen. He had taken to wearing the tags outside of his shirt, mostly to irritate the Elder, but also as a constant reminder to the rest of the Prydwen crew how he thought about the ex-Paladin and that he shouldn’t be forgotten. He had often hoped Quinlan would make a comment about it so he could punch him in his smug face, but he never did.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

“Now what’s your problem, Rhys?” Gav nearly sighed as he regarded the look of irritation the man was wearing as he glared at Gavin’s newest recruit.

The knight narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly. “You _know_ what the problem is.”

The Paladin grinned. “Yes, I do. But I’d like you to tell me, just in case I have it wrong.”

Next to him in line, Bailey snickered quietly. Gav didn’t turn his head from Rhys as he raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways at the other knight. Bailey tightened his lips and cleared his throat as an apology while he continued to look ahead stoically. 

Rhys sighed and spoke through clenched teeth. “Permission to speak freely... _Sir._ ” 

Gavin was beginning to enjoy the little games they played. He cocked his head and spoke in a nearly cheerful tone, “Go ahead, _Knight._ ”

The man took a breath. “How the hell are you, an outsider, able to sponsor another damn outsider?” He motioned to the woman standing at the end of the line, who was ignoring him completely. He continued, “You should be ashamed to even consider the idea...and then you have the audacity to get her a field promotion to Knight? How in the--”

“That is enough.” The Paladin held up a hand to quiet Rhys before his rant turned into a full-blown tirade. He gave a nod to the new Knight and smiled faintly with a little pride. “Fahrenheit may be an outsider, but she has prior military training.” The redhead looked a little surprised for a second at his words, then immediately replaced the expression with her indifferent gaze once more. 

“That little romp you all had with those Railroad cowards can hardly be deemed prior military experience.” Rhys raised his voice a little so she could hear him clearly. 

That wasn’t the prior experience Gavin had been referring to. He had surmised she must have spent time as a Gunner at some point. The woman was strangely comfortable during the power armor training and the raid in general. She had acted like a soldier and he could spot his own from a mile away. He wouldn’t tell anyone, of course, but he felt a little victory at uncovering a piece of the Fahrenheit puzzle. _He would figure her out one day._  
  


****

###  Eat, Drink and Be Merry... 

****

Bailey approached Gavin and handed him a half-empty bottle of whiskey. “So whaddya think?”

Gav leaned back against the wall and took the bottle, “I’d rather not.” He took a good swig and made a face, “This is the shittiest whiskey I’ve ever tasted…” He licked his lips then took another drink to drown out the thoughts of the impending Institute situation.

The Knight beside him laughed, “The point is to fuck you up, not delight your delicate pansy ass palate.” 

The Paladin’s friends, _his team,_ had started relaxing around him once more. He had feared his new rank would alienate him from the Knights. They had simply needed time to get used to, and forget about, the promotion. The alcohol helped, of course. They had come down to the airport proper to hang out and get shit faced in the storage room, then other Knights and Scribes began to wander in and join them until they had a full-blown drunken soiree with the majority of the Prydwen crew. It was getting a little loud, but Gav had shrugged it off...Maxson and LC Kells never graced the airport with their presence. 

“You nervous?” Gavin couldn’t shake the damn thoughts. 

Bailey shrugged as he took the drink from Gav, “Eh...It’s not my first dance.” He drank then gave a little grin, “But I’d be a liar if I said no.” 

Lucky approached and took the bottle out of the Knight’s hand. “Hey, B...Share.” She winked playfully at him, smiled at Gavin, then walked off as nonchalantly as she had come.

Gav snorted a laugh and glanced at his friend, who was watching her walk away. “You and Lucci…?” 

The man smirked and shook his head, “Naw...she’s cute and all, but she’s not my type.”

“And what’s your type?” The Paladin raised an eyebrow at him.

Bailey smiled, “My wife.”

Gavin couldn’t help the look of surprise that crossed his face. “You never told me you were married.”

“You never asked.” The Knight shrugged then pulled his holotags from his shirt to show the gold band on the chain.

“Well then…” Gav scanned the room full of drunken soldiers, “Anyone I know?”

Bailey shook his head and tucked the tags back into his shirt, “Nope.” He looked a little sad for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. “Jen and Katie are back in the Capital.” He noted the look on Gavin’s face and spoke with a little pride, “My daughter.” 

Gav touched the ring on his own finger absently. They weren’t supposed to wear rings, but again it had been an argument with Maxson he wasn’t going to back down on.

The Knight hit him on the chest with the back of his hand and pointed. “Al’s about to incite a riot.”

Aleski had hopped up onto a crate and started to stomp out a beat, which the Knights surrounding her began to clap to. She held a bottle up and began an upbeat song. A bar chanty, rather. A few of the soldiers sang along, then a few more joined in at the chorus until the entirety of the room was filled with the lively tune. They had gotten incredibly loud as the Knight on the crate led them. Lucci hopped up beside her and dropped the bottle she had been holding. It didn’t seem to matter, it hadn’t been the only drink spilled as the large group started dancing around the storage room.

Gavin laughed. 

Until his laughter was brought to an abrupt halt by the loud angry voice breaking through the merriment. _“Paladin!”_

The entire room fell into a startled silence, every eye falling like children caught in the cookie jar. Though there had been other high-ranking soldiers in the room, everyone knew exactly who Maxson was yelling at.

Dropping his gaze and taking a breath, Gavin approached the Elder standing in the entry with his arms crossed angrily over his chest and a look on his face that could kill a deathclaw.

The Paladin kept his head down as he glanced up at the man’s face cautiously. “Sir…” His tail was tucked firmly between his legs.

Maxson tilted his head slightly and looked past the supplicating man before him. His eyes scanned over every face in the room, more than likely taking a good mental note of everyone present for later punishments.

He turned his attention back to Gavin and spoke sternly, “We’ll discuss this when you’re sober.”

Gav took a breath and straightened his posture a bit. “Yes, Sir.”

A hint of a smile crossed the Elder’s face as he raised his voice for everyone to hear, “And what better way to sober you all up than rigorous night drills.” 

_Shit._

The Paladin slumped his shoulders as a few people behind him quietly groaned. 

LC Kells strolled casually into the room and barked loudly to the group, “Outside. Now.” 

The soldiers moved, some faster than others. The Lancer Captain narrowed his eyes at the stragglers, “Move it! Anyone in this room after I count to three gets a refresher on the definition of expeditious.”

The remaining men and women clumsily ran out the door past Maxson and Kells. 

_They knew he’d only count to two._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while to get this out, i've been working on Degrees of Fahrenheit...and speaking of which, that backstory explores Fahren's friendship with MacCready, as well as Hancock, more in depth. if you're a Fahrenheit fan i suggest giving it a read...next chapter here will include something special for anyone who's read it. ;)
> 
> also... Aleski's song: Devil's Dance Floor - Flogging Molly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dA6plQFKzY
> 
> i listen to a lot of music while i write...it inspires me. ^_^
> 
> ** and there really is a butter knife in one of those safes...really? who the hell puts a butter knife in a safe?"


	6. Teambuilding Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleski pointed at the map, “They have a lot of high vantage points, seems like they’re going to see us coming anyway. Maybe storm this spot under that busted overpass, or across the town…”
> 
> “No.” Fahrenheit spoke sternly. 
> 
> The Paladin sighed pointedly and held the map out to her with a little irritation, “Would you care to enlighten us on your intel, Knight?” 
> 
> Fahren grabbed the map and took John’s knife. She stalked over to a tree and stabbed the steel through the map, pinning it up...  
>   
> 

  
  
  


  
_“The strength of the team is each individual member. The strength of each member is the team.”_  
― Phil Jackson

 

 

 

****

###  Holes 

****

“This is bullshit.” Rhys grumbled and took a few gulps of water. He wiped his brow and motioned. “I wasn’t even at the airport last night.”

Fahrenheit stabbed her shovel into the ground and stomped her boot down on it to break up the ridiculously hard packed earth. “Stop complaining.” 

Aleski took the water from Rhys and motioned to the redheaded Knight, “She wasn’t there either and look at that...she’s still polishing the same shit as the rest of us...without the fucking attitude.”

Leaning his bare back against a dead tree for a short rest, Crewe glared up at the late afternoon sun. “I can’t believe I’m actually hoping for a goddamn rad storm...could it be any fucking hotter?” 

Lucci had stripped down to her tight white undershirt. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving a smudge of dirt. “Don’t tempt it...I’m sure it could.” 

Rhys dumped a load of earth onto one of the large piles they had accumulated from their deep pointless holes and he murmured, “This shit never happened under Danse…”

Gavin approached him and glared, “Danse isn’t here.” His mood was teetering on complete irritation from the day’s sweaty labor punishment.

“Yeah, because you put a bullet in his head.” Rhys was also on edge.

“I will fucking bury you in one of these goddamn holes.” Gav raised his shovel and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Maxson’s voice derailed their near blows, “Having fun, kids?”

The group turned to him and did their best to stand at attention. Gavin’s team was disheveled and sweaty, topless and dirty. On top of digging useless holes in the hot sun all morning and afternoon, they had done drills half the night and were now operating on a mere handful of sleep hours. 

Shaine set down the cooler of water he had been carrying and stood beside the Elder. His lessons for the day must have included punishing insubordinance. 

Gavin actually rolled his eyes, “Having a blast. This is my favorite thing ever.”

Bailey hit him roughly on the arm with a look on his face that loudly warned not to tempt the Elder. 

Maxson flashed a dangerous look at Gavin then paced up and down the line of soldiers. “It occurs to me that you all have a lot of pent up energy.”

Gav crossed his arms, “We wouldn’t have pent up energy if you would lift the liberty ban.”

The Elder stepped up to the Paladin and stood inches from his face as he lowered his voice, “It also occurs to me that you’re suffering from a severe lack of discipline.” He stared at Gavin for a long moment before stepping back to address the group, “I think you could use some team building exercises.”  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Hancock lay his head down on Gavin’s lap and glanced up at him. The man was staring at the Prydwen across the water from the bench they lounged on at Nordhagen. “What’s up?”

Gav smiled down at him and gave a shrug in reply, resting his hand on John’s chest idly. 

“You ain’t exactly here.” He ran his fingertips lightly over the man’s forearm and continued to look up at his face. 

He sighed quietly, “Maxson wants me to come up with a suitable training mission for my team.”

“Huh…” Hancock thought for a moment. “Suitable?”

“Yeah...as in, something difficult with a lot of killing involved so we can learn to rely on one another and work together...cooperatively.” He glowered at the thought of trying to work with Rhys in a civilized manner. Would he take orders? If the man was stubborn he could get his friends hurt...or killed. 

“So...You can choose whatever you want?” John’s interest was suddenly piqued. 

The Paladin narrowed his eyes a little and spoke carefully at the look on John’s face, “Yes…”

He grinned, “I got a mission for ya.” He glanced over at Fahrenheit sitting on the ground cross legged as she quietly ate something from a bowl. “There’s this group of asshole Gunners that have a shitload of karma coming their way…” The redhead paused and slowly lowered her spoon into the bowl. She continued to look out over the water for several heartbeats before quietly laughing to herself. It was a distant mirthless laugh.  
  


****

###  Undesired Effects 

****

“Hey Neriah,” Gavin approached the Senior Scribe casually, “Got anything interesting for me on that blood?”

“Yes.” She finished poking around at something in a petri dish and turned to the Paladin, removing her rubber gloves casually. “It’s synth blood.” She nodded at Dr. Li standing over her own work at a table. “She discovered it.”

He looked over at Li and cocked his head in question, “How can you even tell? Isn’t synth blood, bone and tissue supposed to be indistinguishable from humans?”

Neriah shrugged, “I have no idea, that’s more her specialty than mine.” She raised a finger, “However, it did enter my realm of interest to discover the implications…” She grinned excitedly, “It’s perfectly immune to radiation.”

Li approached the two of them and spoke with her usual hint of annoyance, “As well as several other benefits.” She turned to Gavin, “Where did you get it?” 

He shrugged, “I found it.” She narrowed her eyes so he quickly added, “Some chem dealers had it. They were treating it like some sort of precious commodity. I have no idea...”

The Doctor sighed with a measure of irritation, “I hope they aren’t using it for humans.” She glanced to the side at nothing in particular and lowered her voice, “Trials have had...undesired effects in the past.”

The Senior Scribe shook her head, “Even so, I feel that I could use it as a base for a more potent Rad-Away and Rad-X...If I could just--”

“We talked about this, Neriah.” Li cut her off abruptly, crossing her arms over her chest to end any argument that might have come from the topic. 

“Undesired effects?” Gav furrowed his brow. Of course there had been Institute experiments, those assholes experimented on everything...and it usually ended with undesired effects. He clenched his teeth as he thought about the FEV and Virgil. 

“Yes.” Li’s irritation seemed to grow.

The Paladin raised an eyebrow, “Care to elaborate?”

“No.” She didn’t want to talk about her work in the Institute.

He gave a tight-lipped toothy grin, “Will you anyway?”

The Doctor sighed and dropped her arms, “Dementia, delusions, paranoia, hallucinations, aggressive behavior…” She narrowed her eyes at him, “Would you like the entire list written up in a detailed report?” 

“No. That’ll do…” Gavin decided not to push his luck any further. 

Li turned and stalked back to her work without another word. 

Neriah leaned closer to him and lowered her voice, “You should probably find out what they’re doing with that blood.”

“Ya think?!” The Paladin stared incredulously at her. He took a breath and quieted down, “I’ll put that on my lengthy list of shit to do.”  
  


****

###  Surprises 

****

Rhys, Aleski, Crewe and Lancer Talon approached the rest of the team casually from where the second Vertibird landed. Rhys wasted no time in complaining as he pointed to Hancock standing next to Gavin, “Why’s your pet here?”

The Paladin opened his mouth to reply when John cut him off, “I’m here just to piss you off.” He flashed a grin, “Is it working?”

_The Knight had nothing to say to the remark._

Scribe Haylen, though she remained at the police station, had supplied a map of Quincy and all the intel about the place and the Gunners therein that she could find out. The Gunners at Quincy had been the group that was responsible for the betrayal of the Minutemen and Gavin felt inclined to deal out some retribution. Hancock seemed to have had some ulterior motive in mind that he kept to himself, though Gav started to seriously wonder what it was. The way Fahrenheit had reacted in Nordhagen led him to believe that she must have history with them somehow. She wouldn’t share what that history was, of course. Her secrecy drove Gavin crazy. He could get anyone to tell him anything but that woman had always been completely resistant to his charisma and it only served to make him wonder even more. 

He unfolded the map and held it out for the group to look over. They stood in a circle around him, contemplating the best way to go about the assault. 

Lucky spoke up from behind Gavin, “Me and Talon could play count the bullets from above…”

Tal nodded in agreement, “We could take out a few of ‘em anyway.” 

Fahrenheit shook her head, “No.” 

Crewe furrowed his brow at her, “Why not? I like that idea.”

The redhead gave a small sigh, “One of them has a rocket launcher.”

Bailey raised a curious eyebrow at her but remained quiet. 

Gavin nodded in agreement with Fahren, “Birds aren’t exactly stealthy, they’ll only make them take cover.” He looked the armored Knights over, “I’d much rather keep an element of surprise here and get as many as we can before they catch on.” He glanced over his shoulder at Lucci, “And I’m not going to foolishly sacrifice aircraft or Lancers.”

Aleski pointed at the map, “They have a lot of high vantage points, seems like they’re going to see us coming anyway. Maybe storm this spot under that busted overpass, or across the town…”

“No.” Fahrenheit spoke sternly. 

The Paladin sighed pointedly and held the map out to her with a little irritation, “Would you care to enlighten us on your intel, Knight?” 

Fahren grabbed the map and took John’s knife. She stalked over to a tree and stabbed the steel through the map, pinning it up. She pointed as she spoke, “Higher ranking members are going to be on the overpass. The asshole with the fatman will be up high elsewhere, probably in the church.” She pressed her finger against the paper angrily then continued, “They could possibly have more rocket launchers and some plasma weapons. They have a lot of grenades which they’re going to use excessively.” She glanced at Al, “Ergo, we can’t group up.” She hesitated for a long moment as she eyed the map. Her voice lowered considerably as she waved a hand over it, “There’s a tough bitch who likes fire that could be anywhere.” Her usual calm demeanor had been thoroughly shaken. Fahrenheit took a breath and turned to the group, “At least three of them have power armor.”

The group stared at her incredulously. Everyone but Hancock, who was leaning up against a tree in the back, grinning to himself as he picked at his nails. 

Rhys stepped forward and crossed his arms over his metal chestplate. “They have the advantage of being able to see us coming, no matter what we do...so let them see us.” Gavin looked at him skeptically so he continued, “Three Knights distract them up front while the others sneak up from behind.” He made a motion with one hand, “Get up on that overpass, quickly take out the officers then we’ll have the topside advantage.” He nodded to Aleski, “We can provide cover for the soldiers on the ground as they sweep the town.”

Bailey grinned, “I like it.” 

Gav slowly nodded in agreement. “The topside team will have to leave their armor behind.” 

Crewe glanced around at the other Knights, “So...who’s gunna go naked?”

“I prefer it…” The Paladin smiled.

Fahrenheit cocked her chin, “I’m going up top.”

The Paladin turned to the others, “So, are we going to have to draw straws?”

Rhys shrugged, “I’ll run top.”

Gavin was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, but the man was suddenly proving what he said about doing his duty as a Brotherhood soldier. 

John pushed himself from the tree and approached the group, “I’ll find the fucker with the fatman…”

Rhys glared at the ghoul, “Negative, you are not coming.” The Knight pointed at him, “You can’t be trusted and you aren’t even a part of the Brotherhood.” He reiterated, “You stay.”

Bailey motioned flippantly with a hand, “Dunno, it’s advantageous and makes a hell of a lot of sense to bring him.”

Aleski agreed, “Bail has it right. In this situation more is better..”

“He is completely trustworthy. He’s coming with.” The Paladin narrowed his eyes at Rhys, “And you don’t give orders.”

Lucky gave a little shoulder shrug, “Guess me and T will run standard strike team evac.” She crossed her arms, “No fun.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fahrenheit's Gunner history is discovered in Degrees of Fahrenheit, along with her story...Her relationship with Hancock, as well as MacCready. This and the following chapter are happy gifts to those who have read it. _You're welcome._ ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Degrees of Fahrenheit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6405583/chapters/14664010)  
>   
> 


	7. Something Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re insane.” Gav tapped the Knight on the arm with the back of his hand.
> 
> “I was following you!” Rhys held his rifle up and examined it for any damage.
> 
> “Yeah,” the Paladin laughed, “That’s what makes you insane.”  
>   
> 

  
  
  


  
_“We had grown into one another somewhere along the way. We were officially a team.”_  
― Shannon A. Thompson, Take Me Tomorrow 

 

 

 

****

###  What Makes You Insane 

****

They waited until nightfall to assault the town. When the frontal distraction began, Hancock slipped away toward the church that Fahren had guessed The man with the rocket launcher to be positioned. Sergeant Baker. Fahrenheit did have history with these Gunners and he knew all about it. Before the group had taken over Quincy, years ago, she had been sold to these Gunners by her own father for a year of rough torturous training. She had become the cold calculating person she was today because of her time spent with the soldiers.

_Gunners are assholes._

He had spoken with her, with a great measure of concern, about joining up with the Brotherhood. John had thought them to be nothing more than a racist cult of tyrants. She had assured him that her presence, along with Gavin and his group of tinhead friends, could change the Brotherhood for the better...and if she found she didn’t like it, she would walk away. More than likely after putting a bullet in Maxson’s thick skull. 

_The majority of the Brotherhood are assholes._

Danse wasn’t even in the BoS anymore, Hancock mentioned several times that Gav had no real reason to stay. Then he went and made friends. John did have to admit, he did like Lancer Lucci and if she wasn’t all that bad, then his other buddies probably weren’t. Especially since they were here now on Hancock’s own suggestion. The stories Fahren had told him about her time spent with the Gunner fuckers had pissed him off greatly and it was only now that something could be done about it. 

_Something violent._  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Rhys, Fahren and Paladin Gavin silently overtook the guard at the lift with ease. All three had been grateful it hadn’t been an assaultron. She had mentioned that there may or may not be one somewhere around, they liked to keep them if they could get their hands on one. Luckily, there didn’t appear to be any here since she had stolen KL-E-0 years prior.

Fahrenheit stepped off the lift and stared for a moment as a flood of memories swirled through her head. This was a different overpass, but everything was so familiar. It was like revisiting an old house. An old house that held violent memories. _Bloody memories._ She walked further and trailed her fingertips along the hood of the rusted carcass of a vehicle. Not all of her memories were terrible.

She lifted her rifle and pointed toward the end of the broken overpass where the majority of the Gunners were firing down on the distracting team members below. Gavin and Rhys both gave a curt nod and turned from her. Fahren took a breath and moved opposite them to clear out anyone that may come up from behind.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

The Paladin and Knight Rhys crept quietly up behind the distracted soldiers and took cover behind mostly intact vehicles. Sure enough, there was a man in power armor with another rocket launcher standing on the edge of the busted roadway. Three men near him were tossing grenades between firing their laser rifles. Two more Gunners were further behind them, closer to Gav and Rhys.

The two soldiers lifted their rifles in tandem and quickly laid the two Gunners down. One of the three grenade tossing bastards noticed and turned. Whatever he was about to say was abruptly cut off by a laser blast to the face. He gave a small yelp as his face was ruined into a black mess of bubbling flesh and he disappeared backward into the expanse of air below. The others spun and took aim. The surprised Gunners only got one shot off at the vehicle Gavin was behind before he and Rhys put them down. 

Rhys ducked down further as the armored man lowered his launcher and fired on the Knight with a big-ass laser rifle. Gav offered a distraction, aiming at the modded rifle in the man’s iron-clad grip. He turned his focus to the Paladin and fired angrily. _The brute was quick._ Rhys took a turn trying to ruin the bastard’s weapon as Gav ducked down. Once the Gunner realized there were only two unarmored men assaulting him, it would just be a matter of time before he brazenly rushed them. 

It was Rhys who finally scored a good hit on the Gunner’s weapon. As the man was taken a little off guard by the well-placed shot, the Paladin followed up relentlessly, further fucking up the asshole’s rifle to an unusable state. The two soldiers squat down and prepared for the armored bastard to charge one of them. Standard power armor tactic. 

_But he didn’t._

The crazy Gunner raised his rocket launcher and took aim at a spot between the two cars.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Fahrenheit had only found two Gunners as she carefully cleared the backside of the freeway. She put them down with ease, they never saw her coming. As she crept silently around a car, Fahren heard a familiar voice off to the side.

“You!” Tessa hissed as she stepped out from the back of a trailer. 

The redhead stood and quickly turned, raising her rifle at the armored woman. “Miss me?”

The bitch Gunner had gained a few more pieces of armor plating since Fahren had last seen her, but she was still lacking the matching helmet. She was wearing some other headgear now. That didn’t matter. Fahrenheit wasted no time in firing on the woman, aiming at her faceplate. The Gunner moved to the side quickly and threw a molotov. The girl rolled to the side just as the glass shattered in the spot she had been standing seconds ago. She wasn’t even on her feet yet as Tessa charged at her with a feral growl of rage. The redhead clumsily half rolled once more into the side of a cement barricade. It was all Fahrenheit could do to avoid the armored rush. 

Years ago, Tessa had set her up against a raider in full power armor. She was young, inexperienced and unarmed at the time and the idea had been for the raider to kill Fahren. The teen had refused to die. She was no longer afraid of armored opponents since that raider and she sure as hell was not afraid of Tessa. She wasn’t afraid when the bitch threw her in a fire and again she refused to die when Tessa had kicked her off their overpass. 

The woman was relentless. Fahrenheit moved just in time to miss getting her face crushed by the dangerous reinforced armored fist. Tessa struck the top of the cement and it exploded in a spray of dust and chunks. The redhead rolled again, got to her feet and ran around a small car. She had to do something more than defend the onslaught of steel or she would wind up exhausted. 

Power armor was great for a head on bullrush, but lost maneuverability when it came to turning from its preferred straight line typical assault. Unfortunately, Tessa wasn’t stupid. When Fahren had run around the car to gain some distance, the bitch turned and shouldered the car, pushing it at the redhead on the opposite side with a loud screech of metal rims against pavement. 

She was taken by surprise at the tactic and the car hit her. Fahrenheit stepped back and found the edge of the overpass behind her several feet away and coming up quick. She cursed under her breath and moved to the side to clumsily hop up onto the hood of the vehicle and jump off near Tessa. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Fahren ran again. 

This time, she ran around the trailer. Fahrenheit pulled the strap of her rifle from around her head and dropped the weapon, it would only get in the way in this situation. She paused for a brief respite as she noticed the pounding metal boots had ceased pursuit. 

Tessa wasn’t going to play ring around the rosie. “You can’t run forever, bitch! Stop being a fucking coward!”

Fahren moved to the edge of the trailer and peered around the corner. In response, a flaming molotov smashed into the metal in an explosion of fire. She ducked back just before impact, but still had to pat out the bit of her jacket that had ignited. _Fuck._ And now Tessa would be waiting for her to run around the other side. Fahrenheit eyed the flaming ground and trailer. It would be incredibly foolish to run through the fire...

_She ran through the fire._

As she had guessed, Tessa was focussing on the other end of the trailer. Fahrenheit grabbed ahold of a long chain that had been secured by one end to a steel beam above as she ran past it. Tessa turned to her and growled angrily, moving quickly to rush her once more. Fahren threw the large steel hook of the chain underneath the small car near the edge then ran around the vehicle once more. 

The bitch came at the car again to shove it and the redhead off the overpass. Fahrenheit grabbed the hook from under the car and climbed up onto the roof just as Tessa thundered into the rusted metal. 

Fahren could just barely get the chain wrapped once around the woman’s neck underneath her helmet and faceplate, but it was enough. As the car screeched to the edge and began to teeter, she set the hook into a chain link much too late for Tessa to stop what was happening. The car slid slowly for a second then suddenly fell into the large expanse of dark sky under the freeway.

Fahrenheit jumped from the roof a little too late to make any sort of graceful landing on the pavement and it gave Tessa that much longer to grab at her leg just before the weight of the car yanked her off the edge. Luckily the woman never got ahold of her, but she was knocked off balance and slid off the side of the broken pavement after the bitch. She clutched at a piece of rusty rebar jutting out of the side and she held on tightly as the chain next to her head was violently pulled down. The pavement beside her was ripped apart and the rebar shifted as the chain was suddenly jerked taut against it. Her hands slipped and she fell.

She caught the chain and clasped her boots together around it to climb back up the swaying metal. Fahrenheit pulled herself up onto the pavement and turned on her hands and knees to peer over the edge. 

The car had unwrapped from the chain and dropped to the ground in a dark heap of twisted metal. All that remained was a small loop at the end of the chain. _Empty._ Fahrenheit remained there, sweating, breathing hard and trembling as she searched the area below. Then she found her. 

The power armor was laying sprawled out on the street...and Tessa’s head was several feet from it. 

She had been decapitated by the weight of her own power armor. That fucking armor that she had always coveted in the past. 

_Fahren laughed._

She sat back, rested her trembling arms on her knees and she laughed hoarsely like a war-weary lunatic.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Gavin’s reactions were never really well thought out and often times he did something completely crazy and unexpected. This was one such occasion. The Paladin jumped over the hood of the car and ran at the armored man wielding the goddamn rocket launcher.

What had been more insane and unexpected about the move was that Rhys followed right behind him. 

Gav shouldered into the metal armor and moved his set feet several inches back toward the edge he was standing on. Rhys hit on the other side of the chest plate with Gavin and shoved him back even farther until the armored boot in the back hit the crumbling pavement and slipped. The Gunner was taken by complete surprise and yelped as he dropped the launcher and tried to grab at anything he could. 

The edge of the ground gave way underneath his back foot completely and he fell back. The Knight ducked under one of his grasping hands, but Gavin was caught by the other. Metal fingers clutched him by the arm of his jacket and tugged. He was able to shrug out of it quick enough to avoid being pulled down with the man, but he was yanked off balance and slipped off the edge. 

Rhys shot out a hand and grabbed the Paladin by the forearm just as his feet fell from the pavement. His chest hit the side hard and he slid down a little ways before Rhys hauled him up, falling backward with him onto the freeway. Gavin scrambled to his feet and grabbed the fallen launcher, moving to the edge to find the armored Gunner standing below. 

Before he got to blow the fucker up, a mini-nuke streaked across the darkness from the church tower and hit the Gunner directly in the chest. 

Gavin let out a shaky laugh and lowered his launcher. Hancock had apparently found the asshole with the fatman. 

“You’re insane.” Gav tapped the Knight on the arm with the back of his hand.

“I was following you!” Rhys held his rifle up and examined it for any damage.

“Yeah,” the Paladin laughed, “That’s what makes you insane.”  
  


****

###  Tracks 

****

The assault team cleared Quincy and met on the ground on the far side just outside of the town. As soon as the topside group approached, Hancock grabbed Gavin by the arm to examine the scrapes and scratches. He poked a finger against one of the many spots of blood on the front of his ripped shirt and he narrowed his eyes. _And then he saw Fahrenheit._ John stepped up to her and looked her up and down. Burns on her clothes, torn pants, ripped shirt, and a scratch on her face.

She waved him away, “I’m fine.”

He lingered for a moment before he went back to Gavin’s side. _He’d fuss over it later._

The Paladin was impressed by his team. They worked together with amazing synergy...even Rhys. Kells had been right about his little hunch. Because they were good friends, as well as great soldiers, they moved with an efficiency as though they could read one another’s thoughts. He looked them over then paused on Fahrenheit in the distance as she took a knee over by a dead body. She was looking at the dead Gunner’s arm with a furrowed brow. 

“Hey Fahren...what’s up?” Gav approached her and looked the body over. 

She dropped the Gunner’s arm and stood up. “Those marks...I saw them on other bodies here.”

The other soldiers approached and Crewe tapped the body with his metal boot. “Yeah...so they’re tracers. What’s the deal?”

Fahrenheit shook her head, “Gunners don’t use chems.”

“Besides,” Hancock pointed, “Those tracks ain’t from shootin’ up.”

Rhys shot the ghoul a disgusted look. “And you’d know.”

John crossed his arms, “Yeah…I would. But in this case it’s pretty obvious, asshole.” He motioned to the body with his head, “There’s tape marks on his skin. It was a transfusion.” 

Aleski shrugged, “It happens.”

Fahren shook her head again, “This soldier isn’t even wounded, why would he have needed a recent transfusion? And why so many of them?” She motioned to the town with a hand, “I ran across seven. Those were just the ones I found.” 

Hancock narrowed his eyes at the marks and spoke quietly, "Or, actually...looks more like a blood...replacement." He gave a little shrug, "For whatever weird fuckin' reason."

Fahrenheit sighed and hit Hancock in the arm roughly with the back of her hand. 

“Ow! What?!” He glared at her and she returned the look. 

The two of them held a silent argument that lasted several seconds before Fahren crossed her arms stubbornly and gave him a pointed sigh. 

“Fine! Fuck!” Hancock turned to Gavin, “I may have run across a…” He paused to shoot another glare at his bodyguard. “Blood farm of some sort.” He dropped his arms and sighed, “But those were synths.” 

The Paladin stared at him quietly for a moment as he mulled it over. “Where?”

John clenched his teeth and glanced over to Fahrenheit. She spoke calmly, “Fallon’s.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes in thought, looking from the redhead, to John and back again. The blood pack he had taken from the chem dealers...it must have come from… He took a step closer to Hancock and opened his mouth.

“Okay, okay! Dammit!” John spread his hands out at his sides. “I may have taken Shaine to Fallon’s.” 

Bailey’s eyes widened, “You, a civilian, took one of our squires into the ruins?! What the hell were you--”

The Paladin held a hand out to the Knight to quiet him as he continued to stare at Hancock. “We’ll discuss it later.” Gavin would be in serious trouble for leaving Shaine with someone, but he would have to deal with that when the time came. “What did you find?”

John told him everything they discovered in the basement, making sure not to mention Shaine any further and leaving out the reason they had gone in the first place. 

Gavin continued to stare quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he glanced over his shoulder at the town. “We need to do a quick search for any blood packs they may have around here.”

Rhys eyed the buildings, “Great.” 

“Bailey, go tell the Lancers what’s up.” The Paladin motioned with his hand tiredly then turned to head back into Quincy.  
  



	8. For Tomorrow We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mental state had been on a slow decline since the moment he had discovered his friend’s identity as a Synth. His mind had completely snapped the moment he set foot on the ground this day. Arthur had finally succumbed to the massive weight of personal responsibility that bore down on him since he was sixteen years old. It had hit him like a tidal wave and left him broken and wounded. All those years of burying emotions that he had no idea how to handle had come to a head.
> 
> He was now a broken man in a position of immense power capable of destroying those who had hurt him. Judge, jury and executioner. The Institute would pay for what they had done.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - 

  
  
  


  
_“There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.”_  
― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey 

 

 

 

****

###  Fear 

****

A heavy fog of anxiety filled the Prydwen and airport below as soldiers milled around; It was thick, constricting and stomach turning. Gavin sat down for a few moments before standing to wander the airship aimlessly once more. They all handled it differently. Some of the Knights were rowdy, some were withdrawn, others paced with pent up energy. A few Paladins adjusted, readjusted and polished their armor several times. Gav walked past another soldier who had been taking apart his rifle and reassembling it over and over again.

Gavin found himself out on the flight deck and spotted Lancer Lucci sitting cross-legged in her bird. “Hey, Jess… You okay?” This was going to be her first time in a real large-scale engagement.

“Sure.” She shrugged. 

He’d have to be completely blind not to see that Lucky was working to hide her fear. He climbed up and sat next to her. “It’ll be okay.” His words were for himself as well as the Lancer.

She gave him a sidelong glance, “Sure…” She repeated a little more quietly.

Gav had no idea what to say to her so they sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke up, “My brother…” She paused, “All my life I’ve always wanted to be just like him. Cool, confidant...best damn Lancer the Brotherhood had ever seen.” She gave a weary smile in remembrance. “I joined up as soon as I could, worked hard to become a Lancer...just like him.” She laughed quietly, “So I was the youngest jet jockey in Brotherhood history…” She grew quiet and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “When he was taken from me at Adams Air Force Base…” She trailed off. 

Gavin put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. There were no words for that. She had lost her older brother in a war, and Gav had lost his younger sister a long time ago. Just as Lucky now viewed Gavin as her brother, he couldn’t help but see her as a younger sibling. He loved her just as he had loved his own sister. If he lost Lucky, he wasn’t sure how he would handle it.  
  


****

###  Never Changes 

****

The sight was awe-inspiring.

Liberty prime set out, enormous metal feet pounding against the broken road kicking up clouds of dust as its loud voice boomed out through the war ravaged buildings. Soldiers clad in power armor marched after the metal beast, several vertibirds buzzing loudly in the air around them. 

_War._

It was exhilarating and frightening all at once. Some of the soldiers wouldn’t come back alive. Friends, family, lovers; Nothing was certain and victory was never written in stone. 

Gavin wished Danse was by his side to witness it. The man had lived for this moment, and he had been denied the glory. Lucky was just in front of him with Bailey manning the gatling gun and the rest of his team was at his back. He felt a sense of pride and confidence. Gav knew he no longer had to worry about Rhys, who marched at his left shoulder. Fahrenheit was at his right, Ashmaker firmly in her grip. 

Elder Maxson was a few paces ahead. The man had quickly ended all heated discussions about his joining the fight, he was headstrong and adamant about leading his soldiers into battle. In the very least, he could have strapped into a suit of power armor. He had insisted that his soldiers needed them more than he did. And so it was. The main concern was losing the acting Elder of the Brotherhood; there had never been any mention of anyone ever being chosen as the next Elder. Maxson shocked everyone when he named Shaine as his replacement should anything happen to him. All this time, he had been rigorously grooming the squire to take his place. 

Instinct took over as soon as the first synths appeared.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Even through good training, the battle was chaotic. Synths ported in all around, fired shots then vanished just as abruptly. Sounds of weapons firing, explosions and vertibirds buzzing overhead mixed with the gut wrenching screams of the wounded falling. As their plating was damaged, the first wave of armored soldiers fell back to give way for the next wave. The attackers worked to divide the soldiers in order to engage in smaller skirmishes and it worked wonders as Gavin found himself, his entire team and a few others effectively separated from the main onslaught.

The group was forced into cover between two buildings as the Synths advanced in the front and started to port in from behind. Their power armor took the brunt of the shots fired and the plating was rapidly becoming more damaged by the second. 

Rhys put his back to Gavin and relentlessly fired on the Synths as they appeared from behind. “I don’t know how much of this shit we can take…”

Fahrenheit unloaded Ashmaker until it glowed red hot. “Just need an opening. Any opening...” She struck the side of her weapon with her hand roughly as it seized up.

Crewe growled, “That’d be fucking fantastic if these assholes would quit reappearing all over the fucking place and filling the holes!”

Angrily unloading his rifle at the advancing Synths, Gavin desperately plead to any benevolent being that may be watching from above, “One gap. C’mon...just give us one fucking break. Something...anything…”  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

_“Fuck!”_ Lucky caught sight of Gavin and his group of soldiers below flanked by Synths. “Hold onto your ass, B…” She banked hard, tilting the vertibird to give her gunner a clear angle from above.

Bailey rained hell, downing several of the attackers, but the rest quickly scattered for cover. Some ported back out immediately and were replaced by fresh Synths after the Lancer's pass. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Lucky growled at the replacements. “Those fuckers are like goddamn molerats!”

The vertibird drew the majority of their fire, energy shots started to tear through its armor and she was forced to take cover around the backside of a building to disengage. An unlucky shot struck one of the rotors and the aircraft jolted briefly then whined. She rapidly lost control over the attitude as one of the blades was busted then sheared off. The rotor was pitched in such a way that the blade ripped through the top of the aircraft with an ear-splitting screech of metal on metal and caught Bailey on the helmet of his armor. His safety line snapped and Bailey was shoved back and caught himself just before falling out of the bird. He thumped against the back and dropped down, motionless.

“Bail?! Fuck! Say something!” Lucci fought the stick as she worked to swallow rising panic.

“...Ungh...Something…” The Knight groaned quietly.

The aircraft jerked to one side again then wavered in the air back around the side of the building just enough to offer a view of the Synths lined up and advancing on Gavin’s group. There were now twice as many of them; they had the soldiers effectively pinned. 

Lucci narrowed her eyes down at them. “Fuck this shit!” She allowed the bird to drop down low, as it was inevitably trying to do, and took it in an awkward line right up the road towards the attackers. 

A few of the Synths turned on the new threat and fired on the Lancer, but it was too late for them. The aircraft plowed through their ranks, scattering a mess of crushed limbs and blood all across the road. The bird hit the ground and skidded for a moment, ripping a gash in the asphalt and crushing a few more Synths as they tried to dive out of the way or port out. At the end of the run, Lucky pulled up hard, her bird fighting with her the entire time. She had taken a few more well placed shots from the distance and let loose a string of expletives as she struggled to get clear of the fighting and let her bird down somewhere safer.

“C’mon, Caroline...hold on baby bird! Hold your shit together for a little longer!” The aircraft whined and groaned as black smoke started to billow from the damaged rotor, protesting her control with every heartbeat.

Lucky was sweating, her heart pounding loud in her head. She lost her equilibrium as the damaged rotor seized up completely and she could no longer control the aircraft. The ground rushed toward her. Everything was a blur, then over in the blink of an eye as she hit hard. 

Her ears rang and vision fuzzed over as darkness slowly took her...  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

“Jessica!! No!” Gavin stared in disbelief as he watched the Lancer plow through the road and crush the synths underneath her vertibird.

Fahrenheit hit him hard from behind, “Move it!”

They charged through the space Lucky had created and back out into the open once again. Gav turned around and took a step toward Lucci’s downed aircraft in the distance. 

_Then her vertibird exploded in a ball of fire, metal and thick black smoke._

The cacophony around him vanished and the explosion was the only sound Gavin could hear... and it was the loudest sound in the entire world. 

Fahren shoved him out of his stupor violently. “No time for that now!”

He hesitantly stepped back as he watched fire engulf the wrecked aircraft. Gavin turned slowly and took a few more steps before he was pushed onward once more by Rhys and Crewe.  
  


****

###  Broken 

****

Elder Maxson was among the first to breach the Institute from the hole drilled directly down into the earth. He trotted through hallways behind two armored Knights that had stepped up to shield the man as he led the assault, firing on anything that moved. Maxson didn’t care. There was a cold dark fury in his eyes as he focussed on one goal and one goal alone… to completely and utterly destroy the Institute and everyone in it.

_They had taken Danse from him._

His mental state had been on a slow decline since the moment he had discovered his friend’s identity as a Synth. His mind had completely snapped the moment he set foot on the ground this day. Arthur had finally succumbed to the massive weight of personal responsibility that bore down on him since he was sixteen years old. It had hit him like a tidal wave and left him broken and wounded. All those years of burying emotions that he had no idea how to handle had come to a head.

He was now a broken man in a position of immense power capable of destroying those who had hurt him. Judge, jury and executioner. The Institute would pay for what they had done.

Maxson was reckless as he broke away from his shielding Knights to gun down two people fleeing down a hallway. He was filled with bloodlust that prevented him from taking in his surroundings more closely and he was struck in the hip by a wall mounted turret. The Elder took cover in a room off to the side and cussed under his breath as he reloaded his weapon. Just as he popped the spent cell out of Righteous Authority, a courser and a synth rounded the corner and fired on him. 

The Elder let his weapon slip from his hands and he rolled to the side, diving clumsily behind a desk as he grabbed his sidearm. He took a couple blind shots at the Synths to keep them at bay as he quickly took in his surroundings. There was one way out of the room...and his enemies were standing in it.

Maxson was trapped alone in the dark room and nobody knew where he was.

_He had been foolish and he would pay for it._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vertibird = Osprey  
> i watched several videos of Osprey crashing and read multiple accounts of what happens in such an event.  
> it's...devastating. to say the least.


	9. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to murder innocent unarmed people!” Gavin boldly stepped closer to the Elder.
> 
> “Your judgement has been clouded by your time spent with these… _monsters_ down here. These people are far from innocent.” He growled vehemently. 
> 
> “ _Your_ judgement is being clouded by your blinding hatred.” Gavin lowered his voice and attempted to rein in his anger before he actually hit Maxson. “I know you’re pissed off about Danse, but you can’t take it out on all these people.”
> 
> “You know nothing!” Maxson cracked and slammed a palm roughly against Gavin’s chest plate.  
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  


  
_“The Edge... There is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over.”_  
― Hunter S. Thompson, Hell's Angels: A Strange and Terrible Saga 

 

 

 

****

###  Demons 

****

The Institute had been a beautiful place. Crisp clean water cascaded down under the central walkways peacefully reflecting light like a billion perfect diamonds set in an azure sky. Pristine whites, beautiful emerald greens and soft warm blues brought back memories of a long forgotten time. Memories of lush grass and trees in full bloom. Glimpses of a past where everything was clean and pure. Even the people here were different. Naive. Blind to the cruel, dirty, wasted world outside. Innocent.

It could never last. Fate was sealed the second they had let a demon step foot inside the walls of Paradise. 

_Gavin had betrayed them all._

Did Shaun have any idea? The man had used Gavin like another test subject. The people above were mere playthings to the scientists and their constant experimenting. What would happen, they wondered, if the man was urged onward through wasteland hell. Did they take notes as he began his slaughter? Did the scientists rub their chins and nod with approval as Gavin tore through the wasteland to find his stolen child and his wife’s murderer? And had it been entertaining for them to watch him struggle, nearly die several times over, grow cold and kill their lap-dog out of revenge? Were they pleased with the outcome of this mere test? 

One last game. One last human experiment. _How to create a monster._

Huge metal demons from wasteland nightmares broke down the walls and brought Hell into Eden. The otherworldly red glow of laser rifles lit up the hot black smoke as tendrils rolled off their large imposing armor. The smoke swirled around heavy framed boots with every loud thudding step the soldiers pounded against the once immaculate white floor. 

Once inside the Institute, the battle became a slaughter. 

“Stop fucking firing on unarmed people!” Gavin grabbed a Knight’s rifle and jerked it to the side angrily.

“We don't take prisoners!” The soldier growled in response.

Gav stepped up in front of the group, placing himself between his brothers and sisters and the cowering scientists. “They aren’t fucking prisoners! Stand the fuck down.”

Another Knight moved forward and pointed his weapon at the people behind Gav. “Maxson said--”

“Maxson isn’t here and I’m running short on patience. I’m done discussing this shit. Raise your weapon on an unarmed man again and I’ll shoot you in your fucking face.” Gavin had lost his composure. He couldn’t handle the crushing weight of guilt pressing heavy on his mind and his heart and one more innocent death would break him down completely. 

For a moment, it looked as though the Knights were going to fight him on the decision, but then his team stepped up beside him for support. Gavin sighed quietly with relief once the soldiers lowered their rifles in compliance. “Crewe, Fahren, Rhys, Aleski… Round these people up and keep them safe. We’ll evac them when we can.” _Somehow._ Gav knew that Maxson hadn’t planned on refugees, but he also knew the man wasn’t planning on heartlessly murdering them all. Was he?  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

The wet crack of metal smashing against a skull brought Maxson’s attention up from behind the desk just in time to see the courser knocked off his feet by a Knight in the doorway. The soldier immediately fired on the Synth, then the courser as it moved to defend. Several laser rounds were put into the thing well after it ceased moving. For good measure, the Knight stomped on both their heads with his heavy armored boot.

Arthur stood slowly and gave a curt nod, “My thanks…” He felt a little foolish for what he had done. He shouldn’t have broke from the group. He shouldn’t have let himself become blinded by rage and emotion. He took a step and pain tore through his hip bone. Taken by surprise at the sudden agony, Maxson sat hard down on the desk and grabbed the wound reflexively. 

The Knight rushed to his side and pulled his coat back to assess the damage. Arthur pulled his hand back and eyed the blood on his fingers for a moment before pressing his hand against the soldier’s chest plate to stand. “It’s just a graze, I’m fine… Let’s get moving.”

The man took Arthur by the arm firmly and forced him to sit back down as he prodded the bloody rip in Maxson’s jumpsuit. 

The Elder gave a small sigh and glared up at the Knight. It wasn’t that bad of a wound, he could endure for now and worry about it later. “I said move, soldier.” Maxson jerked his arm free of the man’s grip and stood again, careful to hide the pain from showing as he did so this time. He waited for the reluctant Knight to head out the door before following close behind with a slight limp in his step. 

This time Maxson remained behind the shielding armor as they moved through hallways as a team. The Knight was ruthlessly effective as he cleared the way for the Elder, who took shots over the man’s shoulder whenever the soldier knelt to reload his weapon. The two of them laid waste to everything in their path until they reached the center of the Institute where other soldiers were engaged in a larger scale stand-off.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

He looked so small. So fragile. Shaun was laying there, alone in that machine, so helpless against the attack. Why wouldn’t the man see reason? Why couldn’t there have been a peaceful compromise? Didn’t they learn with Kellogg?! You can’t control people. Gavin suspected that was the entire reason behind creating Synths in the first place. A completely controllable population. You don’t like what they were doing, simply speak a reset code and reboot.

Sure, Maxson played judge jury and executioner, but Father was trying to play God. 

Gavin stepped up to the side of Shaun’s machine, touching his fingertips lightly against the hard plastic cover. “Im sorry it had to come to this, Shaun.”

He didn’t bother to look at Gavin. “You’re sorry? You can’t be that sorry if you’re here going through with it.” He moved his hands slightly, too weak to do much else. “Is it not enough that I lay here dying? Now you plan on what? Destroying everything?” His head turned and he looked Gavin up and down. Those disappointed eyes… they were Nora’s own. Same color. Same shape. “Tell me then, under what righteous pretence have you justified this atrocity?”

“It’s for the greater good.” Gav pressed his hand hard against the plastic then dropped his arm. “The Commonwealth deserves to determine its own fate.”

“Spare me.” He scoffed quietly, “You’ve spent time up there, you know as well as I do that it’s doomed.” He let out a long sigh and sank further into the mattress beneath him. “None of it matters now I suppose. You’ll accomplish your task and ruin humanity's best hope for the future.” He looked up at Gavin again with those eyes once more. “The only question left then is why you’re standing here… Is it regret or did you just come to gloat?”

“You’re right…” Clenching his hands tightly around his rifle, Gavin nodded, “I’ve made my bed, as you’ve made yours. This is how it ends.” He softened his tone a little, “But if you help me, fewer people will die.”

The man’s voice was a near whisper, “I’ll have no hand in what you’re doing.”

“Help your people, Shaun.” He bit back anger, “I’ve gathered a group of them. They need to be evacuated.”

“To where, exactly?” Shaun’s weak voice cracked, “Up there? They’re dead either way.”

“I promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to protect them and keep them safe. They’ll adjust. Those people can have a life up there just as everyone else has.” He glanced over his shoulder and stepped closer to the dying man, “There’s not much time, the Brotherhood has taken the Institute… Please, Shaun.”  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Maxson and a Knight were headed for the reactor when Gavin caught up. “Sir.” He strode quickly beside the Elder, “I had my team gather the civilians. They’re being evacuated.”

“What the hell are we going to do with refugees, Paladin?” Maxson glared as he continued down the corridor, “Execute them.”

“No.” He nearly yelled. “I’m not killing innocent fucking people! There’s goddamn _children_ down here!”

Maxson abruptly stopped and rounded on him, “We don’t have time for this, so I don’t intend to debate it any further. You do as you’re told, soldier, and stop questioning my goddamn orders!”

“I’m not going to murder innocent unarmed people!” Gavin boldly stepped closer to the Elder.

“Your judgement has been clouded by your time spent with these… _monsters_ down here. These people are far from innocent.” He growled vehemently. 

“ _Your_ judgement is being clouded by your blinding hatred.” Gavin lowered his voice and attempted to rein in his anger before he actually hit Maxson. “I know you’re pissed off about Danse, but you can’t take it out on all these people.”

“You know nothing!” Maxson cracked and slammed a palm roughly against Gavin’s chest plate.

The Knight placed a large armored hand on Arthur’s shoulder and moved him back, stepping between the two of them. “Stop squabbling.” He pointed his rifle down the hall and urged Maxson onward.

The Elder narrowed his eyes at the man for a moment before taking a step, then turning to his destination.

Gavin stared at the Knight for a long moment before slowly following.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

“Are you fucking serious?!” Gavin motioned to the reactor. “That’ll put a fucking crater in the Commonwealth the size of a city block!”

“You knew my intentions before you came down here, Paladin. Get out of my way.” The look in Maxson’s blue eyes was cold, dark hatred. 

Gavin balked, “I didn’t know you were going to put that thing on the reactor core!”

“Get out of my way.” He repeated.

Gavin shoved Maxson back. “You can’t--”

The Elder stumbled backwards into the wall. He shoved himself forward and barked, “Knight! Restrain this fucking Paladin!” 

The Knight hesitated for a moment before reaching out toward him. Gavin used his forearm to knock the man’s hand away. “Don’t!”

The armored man dropped his rifle and suddenly rushed Gav, shoving him back a few feet. Caught off guard, the Paladin had to take a large step back to stop the slide. He grabbed the Knight’s chest plate at the top and placed a foot against the wall behind him to push the man back. The Knight grabbed the bars on the front of Gav’s armor and slammed him into the wall, nearly busting completely through it into the hallway. His voice was a quiet, nearly inaudible warning, “Don’t fight me, Gavin.”

Breathing heavily, Gav placed his hands on the man’s arms and lowered his voice in defeat, “You can’t let him do this… He’s lost his fucking mind.” 

In his rage, Gavin didn’t register that the Knight had called him by name.  
  


****

###  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Gavin stomped angrily into the room. “Get me the fuck out of here, Ingram.”

“I would but…” She motioned with a hand, “This child here claims to be your son.”

The little boy stepped up to Gavin and held a hand out pleadingly, “Please, father! Take me with you! I wanna go with you!”

“Shaun?” Gav suddenly felt sick. “Don’t…” He took a step back from the child.

“Please don’t leave me here, father!” Shaun moved closer and placed his hand on Gavin’s arm. “I’m scared… Please take me with you.”

“Don’t do this to me…” If it hadn’t been for the armor, Gavin would have dropped to his knees. He couldn’t handle this. Not now. 

Shaun’s eyes filled with tears as his small face stared up at the Paladin beseechingly. His voice cracked and came out as a near whisper, “Please father…”

“I can’t do this…” An entire storm of emotions crashed through his head. “I can’t…”

Ingram looked up from the console she stood behind, “We don’t have time for this. Is he coming or not?”

Gavin stared at the child for a long moment. 

_What a cruel thing to do..._


End file.
